Meeting Again Book 1
by Inner Seoul
Summary: A story establishing a connection between my two characters, Matthias and Karana. Takes place after the events of CoP and right before the events of ToAU. At this point Matthias is 75 PLD/DRK/RNG with subjobs WAR, WHM, NIN, THF, and SAM.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Journey**

On any other day, Matthias1 might have enjoyed a trip to the Federation of Windurst.

On any other day, he might have looked forward to the relaxed atmosphere, the antics of its playful citizens, the chance to taste the Cooking Guild's newest inventions, to marvel at the beauty of Heavens Tower while relaxing in Windurst Walls, one of his favorite places in all of Vana'diel… after all, it was these reasons for which he once called Windurst his home.

A ghost of a smile played across his lips as memories of his time as a citizen in Windurst washed over him, but quickly faded as his mind reached even further back to what caused him to take up residence there in the first place. He had begun adventuring at an early age, studying the dark arts at the feet of the mighty galka Zeid. He then traveled from his hometown of Bastok to San d'Oria to be trained as a knight by the highly trained elvaan warriors, and helped uncover a plot to assassinate the king, becoming the only hume to be recognized as a San d'Orian royal heir. Wearied from battle, he returned home to Bastok only to be caught in the racial tensions between the hume and galka populations. His reputation had preceded him, and he was asked to uncover the source and quell a potential galka uprising. Immediately thereafter, he was called to help counter the threats of mass destruction posed by the Zilarts, as his fame and recognition as a hero had spread past those of his former homes all throughout the Middle Lands. A "Hero Among Heroes" is what they called him in Bastok, and looked to him for protection and representation of the city in the years to come.

Therefore, few were unsurprised, and even fewer not shocked, at his decision to leave the life of a military adventurer behind and retire in Windurst. Among those few was Volker, one of the few people who knew what happened in Castle Zvahl during their final assignment, who knew that Matthias was forced to face and defeat his former friend and mentor Zeid. Volker understood the spirit lost in Matthias, fueling a desire to live a quiet life in a less frenetic homestead.

To this end Matthias had packed up all his possessions and traveled to the Federation of Windurst, to start a new civilian life. He put away his swords and scythes, and learned the arts of tracking, hunting, archery, and sharpshooting at the feet of the mithra chieftainess Perih Vashai. But any hopes for the life of an itinerant woodsman were cut short when his natural aptitude caught the attention of the War Warlocks, and was then called into service again to protect his new home. As in San d'Oria and Bastok, his skills took him through the ranks of Windurstian society and earned him fame among its citizens, and brought him into personal acquaintance with the Star Sibyl.

Just when he thought he could finally earn some rest, the mysterious "emptiness" began to spread across Vana'diel, and he was once again called to investigate, which ultimately brought him into confrontation with the mighty god Promathia. He believed the defeat of the god would ensure peace in Vana'diel and in his life, but again and again he was called to the frontline against new threats. Now a renown hero in every city in Vana'diel (that he knew of at the time), he realized even residency in Windurst could offer him no peace or solitude. Because of this realization, combined with his increasing homesickness (though he'd never admit it), he returned home to Bastok. But he always kept close ties to Windurst, and typically enjoyed visits.

But today was neither typical nor any other day, though he couldn't quite identify why. Days ago he had been investigating remnants of the emptiness with a hume named Karyn2, with whom he had only recently made acquaintance, but had formed an undeniable bond that only sharing an epic battle together could create. Destined to fight alongside each other, they had been working together to understand the emptiness, when he received a communiqué written on a sheet of sheepskin parchment3 in his delivery box. Though written in the common tongue, the neat, precise handwriting was undoubtedly that of a tarutaru:

_To the honored Vestal Chamberlain Matthias,_

_We, in the service of the Star Sibyl, continue to be grateful for all that you have done for our great nation, and hope this letter finds the moon and the stars smiling upon you._

_The Star Sibyl has heard of your recent discovery and subsequent journeys into Al'Taieu, which culminated in your confrontation with the dark god Promathia. In doing so you have traversed deeper than mortals were meant to go, and bore witness to divinity mortals were never meant to attain. You have experienced the heights of mortal glory, the extent of which even the Star Sibyl regards in awe._

_It is in this spirit that the Star Sibyl requests the honor of your counsel. Your newfound wisdom is of much interest to her, as well as to the scholars of Windurst, who are eager to record and study the revelations you will share._

_Additionally, the Star Sibyl is eager to renew her gratitude for your contributions to the restoration of the glory of Windurst. We hope that you will honor us by accepting this invitation at your earliest convenience._

_By Altana's light,_

_Kupipi_

Matthias had dealt with Kupipi many times during his service to the Star Sibyl, and immediately recognized the handwriting to be hers. The letter was also sealed with the Star Sibyl's signet… such a summons had not occurred since his relocation to Bastok, and she was not one to call for social visits, as this letter implied. No, this was a summons for assistance in an urgent matter. Undoubtedly, part of Matthias's lack of enjoyment on this journey was that he was in no hurry to be embroiled in another conflict.

So unhurried was he, that he could have been to Windurst days ago. He could have purchased fares on airships, or traveled instantaneously to the Crag in Tahrongi Canyon on the wings of a teleport spell. But instead he chose to rent a chocobo from the Bastok stables and embarked on the long journey across two continents to Windurst. He even made a stop in the Jeuno to unnecessarily rent a fresh chocobo and pick up supplies. And now, days later, as he made his way across the plains of East Sarutabaruta, he silently cursed the gods for not having made the continent any wider.

Matthias stood out like an obelisk planted in the dry landscape. His black boots4 ended right where his black breeches5 began, which in turn was lost under an ominous black cloak6. With his hood drawn and his hands covered by black gauntlets7, his face was the only touch of humanity on an otherwise imposingly dark, brooding figure; and even that was usually lost in the shadows of the hood. On his back he carried a wicked black scythe forged of darksteel, which carried an enchantment that infused its wielder with life force dawn from its prey8. Both the scythe and the cloak were etched with runes which communicated a message that was clear even to those who could not read its arcane language: _do not disturb_. As the colorful skin of a poisonous amphibian warned potential predators of its lethal armament, so these runes warned those around him of the imminent danger of accosting him. Not that such warnings were necessary; his vast powers were easily felt by those around him. None in this region dared challenge him, not even the roving bands of yagudos and goblins.

But on this particular day there was no one around to make the mistake of ignoring those runes. The morning Matthias arrived in Sarutabaruta, a great sandstorm had swept through the plains, sending all living creatures to their shelters. Though the storm was a miserable experience, it brought two blessings to Matthias: it slowed his journey even further, and it obscured the sight of the devastated landscape of Sarutabaruta, which still saddened him. During his service to the Federation of Windurst, he had discovered the true purpose of the Horutoto ruins, and their part in draining the life from the landscape of these once fertile plains. He always found it ironic that it was the same nation that caused this destruction that had taught him to love the natural wonders of the world during his training as a ranger.

His keen eyesight penetrated the sandstorm, and he could barely make out the walls of Windurst rising up beyond the horizon. Suddenly the temptation to turn around and go home was nearly overwhelming. Every iota of instinct and intuition within him screamed at him that something was not right, but he could not quite place why.

Matthias urged his chocobo to the edge of the plateau overlooking the Zanbibi River. It was a magnificent view of the landscape which he made sure to soak in each time he visited. To the southwest he expected to see the Leviathan Gate, the two mithra guards protecting it, and to the east a boding tower that served as one of many entrances to the Horutoto ruins, to the south the river Zanbibi flowing into what would eventually become Lake Tepokalipuka…

Matthias drew back in silent alarm, finally realizing exactly what was wrong. He _expected_ to see these things, but today he couldn't. The sandstorm had obscured a clear view of all of sights… a sandstorm… in Sarutabruta.

Somewhere lost in this sandstorm was the gate to Windurst Woods. Beyond those gates the Star Sibyl was waiting for a response to an invitation that had not been sent in years…

Inside a sandstorm… in Sarutabaruta…

With a sigh of remorse, he urged his chocobo forward and quickened his pace. As he did so he found himself wishing Sarutabaruta was smaller.

1 Named after the 13th apostle of Jesus Christ, who replaced Judas Iscariot for the Feast of Weeks (Pentecost) after Jesus's ascension. No particular reason; just always liked the name.

2 Matthias's adventuring fellow.

3 _Parchment: This paper is made from specially processed giant sheepskin._

4 _Thick sollerets: [Feet] All Races, DEF: 12 Accuracy +2 Attack 4 Evasion -2, Lv. 68 WAR/DRK/BST (Beastmaster)._

5 _Thick breeches: [Legs] All Races, DEF: 31 Accuracy +2 Attack +5 Evasion -2, Lv. 69 WAR/DRK/BST._

6 _Vampire cloak: [Body] All Races, Cannot equip headgear DEF: 65, Daytime: Adds "Regen" effect, Nighttime: Adds "Refresh" effect, Lv. 70 DRK_.

7 _Chaos gauntlets +1: (Rare/Ex), [Hands] All Races, DEF: 20 HP+11 MP+11 STR+6, DEX +6 Accuracy +3, "Weapon Bash" +10, Lv. 74 DRK_.

8 _Death scythe: (Scythe) All Races, DMG: 97, Delay: 528, Additional effect: HP drain, Lv. 73 DRK_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Suspicions**

Heih Porhiaap, the Windurst Woods gate guard, eyed the arriving visitor uneasily. It was early evening and the sun was preparing for its tedious descent. Yet even her sharp mithran eyes could not see completely past the sandstorm that had ravaged the walls of Windurst the entire day, and all she could see was a dark figure atop a chocobo. Robed in black and carrying a gleaming scythe, it seemed as though death itself was visiting their city, and brought to mind ancient legends of the four chocobomen of apocalypse. Being a practical mithra, she might have dismissed such fits of imagination as that of a bored mind run amok at the end of a long, eventless day, had it not been for the incredibly rare occurrence of a sandstorm in this area which almost seemed to herald the arrival of this brooding visitor.

As Matthias approached the gate, Heih signaled to her partner, Taby Canatahey, who had also been sizing up this dark visitor. Silent signals passed between the two, a level of communication developed over countless years of standing this post together. As they subtly maneuvered into defensive positions, Matthias brought his chocobo to a halt before them.

"Hail travelerrrr," Heih began in common, her accent thick. "What brrrrings you to the Federrrrration… of..." Her words died on her lips as the traveler pulled back his hood to reveal a face she, and most citizens of Windurst, would never forget.

Matthias smiled warmly down at her from atop his chocobo. "Greetings Heih. Greeting Taby," he called out in flawless mithran, a language he picked up during his citizenship here. "It's been a long time."

"I… yes it sure has," Heih responded in mithran as she quickly regained her composure. With a deep bow, she quickly remembered her duties. "Welcome back to the Federation of Windurst, most esteemed Vestal Chamberlain."

Matthias cringed as he dismounted his chocobo, not having been called his formal title in years. "Thank you. Please, relax. 'Matt' will be fine; you know I can't stand for ceremony."

Heih shifted uncomfortably, but relaxed her stance. Glancing at Matt's outfit with a suspicion she hoped would go unnoticed, she said, "Well it's been a while, Matt, and you don't exactly look much like when I last saw you. I barely recognized you in your garb. In your past visits you usually wore the formal aketon that was a gift from the Star Sibyl1."

But Matt noted the suspicion and looked down at his dark, dusty attire. During most of his days in Windurst he had worn the traditional accoutrements of a ranger, designed for light travel and agile movement. Upon his return to Bastok, he once again donned the heavy armor of his early training, but found the heavy breastplate stifling, and typically preferred to wear this cloak while traveling. The runes covering his road-worn black cloak carried an enchantment which kept the wearer rejuvenated and refreshed, and marked him as a disciple of Zeid, a galka who, despite his heroic involvement in the Crystal War, few Windurstians truly trusted, especially in light of rumors that he had betrayed Bastok. It had not occurred to Matt until just now that to those who are not accustomed to the sight of a dark knight, the black cloak and scythe must make him look like an incarnation of death. Especially to those entrusted with the protection of a sacred charge.

Matt parted his cloak, letting Heih and Taby see that he was wearing the aketon underneath. "I wear it, but it doesn't exactly afford much protection against this storm. The cloak, however, does." He reached under his cloak and produced the communiqué.

"That's true," Heih responded thoughtfully as she accepted the communiqué and began reading it, "I can't recall you, or anyone else for that matter, ever needing such protection. Not here in Sarutabaruta."

Matt glanced around the desolate terrain. "Me neither. But then this is one of the most magically focused areas in the world. To be honest I'm always expecting some massive explosion or some other such craziness whenever I come here."

Heih chuckled, but then followed Matt's gaze sadly to the terrain, "Those tarus and their experiments. Once upon a time those experiments turned Sarutabaruta into what it is now. I suppose it's possible something else might go wrong." Turning back to Matt, something occurred to her. "What's with the chocobo? Why not just take an airship?"

"Well I haven't taken this journey in a while, thought I'd soak in the sights but now I wish I didn't. I could have avoided this god-awful weather."

Heih handed the communiqué back to Matt, "The letter was sent days ago though."

Matt hesitated as he accepted the letter, but quickly recovered. "Yeah but look what it says. It was a social visit. No rush."

Heih and Taby glanced each other. Heih turned back to Matt, "Yeah… no rush. But you should get inside, sun will be setting soon."

"Yeah I'm pretty tired, been riding all day. It was good to see you again Heih."

"You too, Matt." Heih and Taby clenched their fists over their hearts, and Matthias returned the gesture with grave dignity. As Matt led his chocobo through the gates towards the chocobo stables, Heih felt a sense of trepidation wash over her. Being a believer of providence, she began to wonder what was about to befall her nation that might require the presence of such a hero, but reminded herself that the letter from the Star Sibyl did indeed mark this as simply a social occasion. But try as she might, she could not find much comfort in this thought, especially after she noticed that the unusual sandstorm that had struck East Sarutabaruta had finally died down just moments after Matthias had entered the city.

1 _Federation aketon: [Body] All Races, DEF: 1 Increases chances of obtaining crystals, In Windurst: Movement speed +12%, Lv. 1 All Jobs_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Windurst**

Windurst was lively that evening, as it had been almost every night for months. In the past year, the forces of Windurst had conquered much of both Quon and Mindartia, swelling the extent of their influence. Regional vendors had immediately sent their workers out to gather ingredients, fabrics, precious stones and metals, and anything else of value they can find in the newly conquered areas, to be brought back and sold at their stores throughout the city. Suppliers, as well as adventurers stocking supplies, and importers from other nations arrived and departed constantly, keeping the Port Windurst Air Travel Agency busy day and night, and rejuvenating the city's economy, and overflowing its coffers. The vendors worked long days, often by themselves, taking advantage of the uncertain time they have left to sell profitable quantities of their wares, knowing full well that the tides of conquest could change at any time.

The Auction Houses in Windurst Woods and Windurst Walls would be crowded, as the citizens scrambled to take advantage of the overabundance of crystals and materials gathered by Windurstian adventurers, who returned home to unload their spoils. Shopkeepers gathered materials to provide supplies and services to its customers, while members of the various Windurstian guilds bought crystals and materials to expand their craft.

The most money exchange took place in Windurst Waters, the business district. Home of the Culinarian's Guild, people from all over Vana'diel gathered at Huntsman's Court to taste the cuisine at the numerous restaurants, aspiring cooks gathered to learn from the masters, while students of the Aurastery, who were just released from their studies an hour prior, flocked to the Timbre Timbers Tavern to kick back drinks, or the Rarab Tail Hostelry to grab dinner before commencing their evening leisure activities. All kinds of food were prepared here, from simple juices and grilled meats, to the popular mithran dish meat mithkabobs1, to exotic seafood and sushi variants based on eastern recipes. Once perfected, these recipes are then taken to various centers of commerce and distributed to adventurers all over Vana'diel.

But the biggest spectacle was found in Windurst Woods. The Bomingo Round had become the social center of the entire city, as the Conquest Troupe, a roving merchant group that sets up shop in the most profitable nation, had spent most of the past year there. While adults took the opportunity to stock up on materials that these merchants provided and lacked an otherwise constant supply, the children were entranced by the entertainers that traveled with the merchants. The tarutaru children would watch in wonder as the galka Dahjal would light torches and then swallow the flame, while the mithra children dreamt of one day growing up to be as deft of hand as Cheh Raihah, the amazing mithra knife juggler.

Boneworkers and weavers would spend long days at their guilds, perfecting their craft and inventing new recipes, while the Manustery continued experiments day and night to advance their development of Cardians under the watchful tutelage of minister Apururu. These experiments were generally open to public observance other than the most dangerous experiments, for which the Manustery was cleared out and its doors closed and locked. And those who were new to the city and/or were completely uninterested in the business aspects, gathered to the north to admire the dhalmel farms, or mingled with the playful mithra at the Mithra Groves to the northeast. This was the state of the city for the past months, as the prosperity from a successful year of conquest began to finally make manifest.

And deep beneath Windurst beyond the sounds of the prosperous city in the depths of the Toraimarai Canal, six tarutarus had gathered at Full Moon Fountain. Connected via linkpearls of a highly private linkshell, this morning five of them had begun weaving their powerful summoning magic, augmented by the energy drawn from the mystic fountain, as the sixth played soothing music, keeping the summoners' minds renewed as to maintain their concentration2. All six were at the brink of exhaustion, ready to collapse from the strain of continuous magical and musical exertion, when they received a message in common through their linkpearls, "The Chamberlain has arrived." Immediately they ceased their concentration, and sank into their seats, exhausted. They partook of the food and drink that was prepared for them, then one by one they let go of their consciousness and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, regaining their strength to exert their powers again the next morning.

****

Matthias stood outside the chocobo stables, south of the Leviathan Gate. He had just checked his chocobo in, and could hear the noises from the celebrating in all directions. To the west was the Auction House, and beyond that were shops, including the Boneworkers' and Weavers' guilds. Back north was the Leviathan Gate, and a path west from there led directly to Bomingo Round. Either way, he was to face large jovial crowds. The thought of the stares and reactions to this dark death-like figure walking amongst them didn't particularly appeal to him.

Softly Matt whispered a few words. At his command, he felt the magic infuse within his blood, and a soft quiet enveloped him, as if a thin, soundproof film was wrapped over him. Glancing around, he found a dark corner at the side of the stables, and quickly walked over to it. His armor, made of darksteel and mythril, didn't make so much as a squeak under the cover of his magic3. With no one watching, he whispered more words, and slowly the colors of his form began to shift, growing lighter and lighter until they faded beyond the visible spectrum4. Hidden by his magic, virtually undetectable, he began to make his way through the crowds.

Based on the reaction Matt's current appearance incited among the people he had spoken to, he decided it would be best to change before he headed to Heavens Tower to meet with the Star Sibyl and began to make his way towards the Residential Area. Plus, the detour afforded him an opportunity to avoid some crowds. Located at the very center of Windurst, the Residential Area connected the four districts together. Windurst Walls was primarily a residential district for the upper crust of Windurstian society, and as such it was a calm area, not busy at all with the exception of the Auction House in the south, which can be avoided by cutting through the Residential Area, rather than using the direct paths through Windurst Woods.

Matt stuck to the edges of paths, hugging walls and avoiding any possible contact. Arriving at the entrance to the Residential Area, he found another shadowy corner where he quickly snuck in and nullified his invisibility. As he slunk out of the shadows, he had a quiet chuckle at the thought of anyone who saw him thinking that death had materialized in the shadows to wreak havoc. Luckily no one seemed to notice as he headed into the Residential Area.

Checking into a room, he went inside to get settled in. The Windurst rooms reminded him of architecture found in Kazham, which was not surprising considering the close relations between the two cities. Having slept on the hard ground the previous night and then ridden all day, every bone in his body ached, and he was tempted to postpone his appearing before the Star Sibyl until the next day. But then he remembered that something seemed to be escalating, and that he had already delayed the meeting multiple days. He removed his cloak and began to strip off his armor, suddenly all too glad to be rid of the outfit he had worn for three days straight. As he stood up and walked over to the mini-waterfall found in each of the Windurst residential rooms, he saw his pet moogle begin to materialize in his room. Matt never really did understand how it is these things could do all the things they did. Karyn had theorized that they can create holes in the fabric of reality, allowing them instantaneous travel from one place to another. This would also explain how they can carry so much equipment on them at any given time5. A good explanation as any other, he supposed.

"Hey kiddo. Welcome back to Windurst," Matthias said as he began to wash himself.

"Hello kupo! Yeah I haven't been here in a while! Always happy to be here though, finally around some people my own size!"

Matthias chuckled. "Yeah I always feel sorry for your brethren who are attached to galkas… Galka appetites being what they are."

"Good one kupo!" the moogle laughed as he noticed the cloak and armor at the foot of the bed. "Did you want me to take those?"

"Nah. I'm gonna wash those and wear them later. But for tonight gonna need something more formal. I've got an audience with the Star Sibyl."

"Formalwear coming up kupo! And don't worry about those I'll wash them while you're meeting with Her Holiness."

"Appreciate it."

The moogle produced a suit of armor that Matt had acquired during his days as a San d'Orian knight. The centerpiece was the surcoat6, which was a gift from Prince Trion for uncovering a past conspiracy to betray the knights. He recalled with pride the first time he donned this armor, and how proudly he wore it to face the enemies of San d'Oria. He then strapped on a shield made of adaman and mythril7, battered and worn from countless battles, and a sword with a bright blue blade he had acquired in the depths of Quicksand Caves years ago that was imbued with an enchantment similar to his scythe8.

As he straightened out his armor, the moogle looked over him, "Looking good kupo! Takes me back to when we lived in San d'Oria."

"Yeah," Matt looked himself over. "Man do you remember how proud I was when I first wore this thing."

"A gift from the prince of San d'Oria is something to be proud of kupo!"

"Well I'm not really sure when I'm gonna be back. I really have no idea what to expect from this meeting." Matt headed to the door and paused, "I get the sense that something's going down, and that we might not be able to really rest for a while."

"Well I'm always here for you kupo you know that. Whatever is needed to save the world."

Matt sighed, "Yeah. Whatever is needed. See you later kiddo."

"Good luck kupo!"

With a deep breath, Matt pushed the door open and headed towards Windurst Walls. A shadowy figure silently followed.

1 _Meat mithkabob: Mithra love this tasty meat-on-a-stick meal_. Strength +5, Agility +1, Intelligence -2, Attack +22% (Cap: 60272 Base Attack), lasts 30 minutes.

2 _Mage's Ballad: BRD Lv. 25, Gradually restores MP for party members within area of effect_. Spell element: Light, Magic skill: Singing, Casting Time: 8 seconds, Recast Time: 24 seconds.

3 _Sneak: WHM (White Mage) Lv. 20 / RDM (Red Mage) Lv. 20 / SCH (Scholar) Lv. 20, Lessens chance of being detected by sound_. Spell cost: 12 MP, Spell element: Wind, Magic skill: Enhancing Magic, Casting Time: 2 seconds, Recast Time: 8 seconds.

4 _Invisible: WHM Lv. 25 / RDM Lv. 25 / SCH Lv. 25, Lessens chance of being detected by sight_. Spell cost: 15 MP, Spell element: Wind, Magic skill: Enhancing Magic, Casting Time: 2 seconds, Recast Time: 8 seconds.

5 A reference to a game called Star Control and a D&D concept called a "portable hole". Best I could come up with.

6 _Gallant surcoat: (Rare/Ex), [Body] All Races, DEF: 47 HP+20 VIT+4, Divine magic skill +5, Enmity +2, Lv. 60 PLD_.

7 _Koenig shield: All Races, DEF: 22 VIT+5 CHR+5 Enmity +3, Enhances effect of "Beast Killer", Lv.73 WAR/PLD/DRK_.

8 _Dainslaif: (Rare/Ex), (Sword) All Races, DMG: 43 Delay: 264, Additional effect: HP Drain, Lv. 67 WAR/PLD/DRK_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Heavens Tower**

As far as Matt was concerned, Windurst Walls was one of the wonders of Vana'diel. Mostly built upon a lake, a series of wooden bridges connected the homes of the retired ministers of Windurst to the Auction House and Windurst Woods to the south, Windurst Waters to the west, and formed a protective ring around Heavens Tower, the administrative center of Windurst. Not only did this provide for beautiful, scenic housing, but with no direct route to the Tower other than these bridges, any invading force will be completely out in the open, and easy targets for mithran archers and tarutaru wizards. As a last resort, the bridge leading from Windurst Waters to the west to the Tower can be incinerated by fire spells, isolating the much more defendable Tower.

Matt stared at the Tower, also called the Great Star Tree, in awe, as he always did, as he walked the bridges leading to the entrance. Fashioned of a gigantic tree that had grown on a small island in the middle of the lake and whose life was cultivated and strengthened by the tarutaru's powerful magic, its hollowed trunk had proven the perfect naturally beautiful edifice in which to establish the administrative center of the city. The Star Sibyl resided at the top of the tree, from where she could observe virtually all of Windurst. Though an audience with the Star Sibyl required matters of utmost importance, the rest of Heavens Tower was open to all visitors. Here the business of the Federation, such as citizenship application and ballista registration, were all handled in the lower levels.

Though he was able to sneak past the Auction House without too much attention, he was now walking across the bridges and there was no cover. He sensed the stares of Windurstians, both civilians and guards, who are not accustomed to the sight of a fully armored knight walking in their midst. He had considered traveling to the tower once again under the cover of his magic, but realized that if he tried to sneak in, he would be perceived as someone whose intentions required it. And as such he focused on the tower and bore the stares with grave dignity as he made his way to the Tower.

The tarutaru guards at the entrance regarded him curiously. Matt grinned as he always did when he saw them. The sight of these tiny child-like people wearing heavyset armor never failed to amuse him; they struck him more as children back in Bastok playing knights than any serious warriors. But such thinking would be deeply insulting to the tarutaru, who prided themselves on their fierce martial abilities. With a quick bow to each of the guards, who bowed in return, he entered Heavens Tower.

He walked directly to the back of the ground floor, where Kupipi was sitting at her desk. As he stepped through the arch into the administration room, Kupipi saw him and her jaw almost dropped to the ground. She quickly stood up, and poked her co-worker, Rakano-Marukano, who was dozing off. He quickly regained his composure and stood up as well.

"M-M-Matthias!" said Kupipi in common, "How are you?"

Matt grinned. Hard to stop smiling around these tiny folk. "I'm alright Kupipi it's good to see you," he responded in common. He never quite mastered the tarutarus' complicated language (legend has it that the language of magic is actually an ancient tarutaru dialect1), and he usually felt really silly using what little he had been able to pick up. He produced the letter, "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I was… detained."

"Ohh um… that's… alright Matt," Kupipi said nervously as she took the letter. Looking over it quickly, she looked up at Matt, "In fact she's, um… not here."

The smile quickly faded from Matt's face. "Not here? Where is she?"

"She… um… left this morning. Diplomatic mission."

"Diplomatic mission…" Matt rolled the words around in his mouth as he studied Kupipi, who was quite obviously not telling the whole story. But the Star Sibyl was not one for subterfuge. "She left this morning… Dammit if I hadn't taken my time to get here…"

Kupipi seemed thankful that the subject seemed to have been dropped, "It's ok Matt. I think… I think she just wanted to see how her hero was doing. You haven't been with us in a while."

"Yeah. Been busy."

Kupipi giggled, "Yeah I bet fighting a god does that to you, no?"

Matt chuckled, "Among other things. Yeah well… Will she be back soon? Should I wait a bit or reschedule our meeting?"

Kupipi's smile quickly faded, "I'm not sure."

"Did Semih Lafihna go with her?"

"Yes she did. So she's in good hands."

Matt nodded. He glanced around, as if he could find the answer to this unexpected turn of events around him. It was then that he finally noticed a dark figure hiding in the shadows behind him. Matt quickly turned back to Kupipi, "Well I'll stick around for a few days, see what happens. Please send me word if she arrives or if you hear anything."

"Will do, Matt. Enjoy your stay in the Federation of Windurst," Kupipi said with a bow. Rakano-Marukano followed suit.

Matt returned the bows, "Thank you, Kupipi. Take care of yourself." Matt turned around and walked back out of Heavens Tower. The dark figure followed shortly, and this time Matt kept an eye on her.

****

The sun had set by the time Matt had returned to the Residential Area. The mithra who had followed him from, as far as he was aware, Heavens Tower, was never more than one hundred feet behind him and stayed steeped in shadows. Mithra are known for their skills in tracking and stealth, and Matt was well aware of the unlikelihood of losing her. Besides, losing her would gain him nothing, and he wanted to figure out what was going on.

Matt entered the Residential Area and went straight for his rent-a-room. He knew he could never out-stealth the mithra and decided not even to try it. To his relief, he found all the nearby houses to still be dark, their residents probably still out partying. He quickly opened his door and rushed inside, startling his moogle, who was washing his dark breeches in the waterfall, and immediately tossed his shield onto the floor.

"Kupo," the moogle began, "something wrong?"

As Matt began to remove his gauntlets2, he turned around and said, "Help me get this armor off. And I need my bow, quick."

The moogle had seen that look on Matt's face and knew this was not the time for questions. He quickly flew behind Matt and began to help undo the straps on the back of his surcoat as he removed his gauntlets and coronet3 and tossed them both next to his shield. Matt's surcoat fell to the floor with a clang as he turned back to his moogle, who quickly produced a bow of dyed green wood4, and a quiver5 of arrows6. Matt grabbed the bow, but looked at the quiver hesitantly, "Don't want to kill her."

The moogle nodded in understanding and produced a different set of arrows. Matt quickly grabbed them and immediately headed outside clad only in his breeches7, boots8, and a shirt. He stepped outside, nocking an arrow into his bow as he did and immediately saw the shadowy figure not fifty feet away and closing in. She paused, startled, not having expected Matt to come right back out. A twitch in her tail and a squint in her eyes telegraphed an escape attempt to come, and Matt quickly raised his hand to her and muttered soft words. Almost immediately, the mithra felt a concussive force knock her a few steps backward, disorienting her and preventing any reaction9. Without missing a beat, he then quickly raised his bow and drew back an arrow and fired. The arrow sped through the air and caught the mithra right on the instep of her right foot right as she regained her senses. The mithra's cry of pain was cut short as she fell to the ground, in a deep slumber10.

Glancing around, Matt walked over to her. He quickly gathered her up into his arms, and carried her back to his rent-a-room. Maybe he'd finally find out what's going on.

1 I just made this up.

2 _Gallant gauntlets: (Rare/Ex), [Hands] All Races, DEF: 16 HP+11 DEX+3 (Light Element Resistance) +10 Enmity +2, Lv. 54 PLD_.

3 _Gallant coronet: (Rare/Ex), [Head] All Races, DEF:24 HP+12 MND+3, Enhances "Cover" effect, Enmity +2, Lv. 56 PLD_.

4 _Eurtyos' bow: (Archery) All Races, DMG: 71 Delay: 490 STR+3 AGI+3, Ranged Accuracy +2 Ranged Attack +23, Lv. 55 RNG_.

5 _Demon quiver: This leather quiver is used to carry large quantities of arrows_.

6 _Demon arrow: (Archery) All Races, DMG: 34 Delay: 90 Ranged Accuracy +5, Additional effect: Weakens attacks, Lv. 60 WAR/RDM/THF/PLD/DRK/BST/RNG/SAM/NIN_.

7 _Gallant breeches: (Rare/Ex), [Legs] All Races, DEF: 34 HP+13 AGI+3, Enhancing magic skill +5, Enmity+2, Lv. 58 PLD_.

8 _Gallant leggings: (Rare/Ex), [Feet] All Races, DEF: 14 HP+15 CHR+5, Shield skill +10, Enhances "Holy Circle" effect, Lv. 52 PLD_. "Holy Circle" gives everyone in the party "Undead Killer", which PLD's have naturally.

9 _Stun: BLM Lv. 45 / DRK Lv. 37, Temporarily prevents an enemy from acting._ Spell cost: 25 MP, Spell element: Lightning, Magic skill: Dark Magic, Casting Time: 0.5 seconds, Recast Time: 45 seconds.

10 _Sleep arrow: (Archery) All Races, DMG:1 Delay:90 Ranged Accuracy+5, Additional effect: Sleep, Lv. 35 WAR/RDM/THF/PLD/DRK/BST/RNG/SAM/NIN_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

To the northeast in the town of Mhaura, a ferry listed to port. As people filed out, a young red-haired mithra greeted them and directed them into the town. Once all the passengers had begun making their way through customs, she began to direct new passengers onto the ferry, but was interrupted by the arrival of one last passenger who stumbled out of the ferry, seemingly drunk.

"I'm sorry there missssssy," he slurred in common. "I-I-I just took a nap on the way here. Long trip y'know?" His accent was thick.

The mtihra regarded him curiously. He was tall, dwarfing the mithra by quite a margin, and almost the height of an adult elvaan. But his face, stockier build, and deep, gravelly voice betrayed his hume heritage. He wore a coat, seeming a dark grey in the fading sunlight, that covered the majority of a luxurious brown shirt, black breeches, and reached the ankles of his brown leather boots. She could hear a subtle clang of metal objects from within the coat, though all she could distinguish was a rapier sheathed at his side. Despite his seeming drunkenness, his face evidenced an inner strength, with stubble of a poorly maintained beard, heavily weathered skin that was a deep bronze marking him as a consummate outdoorsman, framing what might otherwise have been sharp clear eyes, topped with a mass of black hair that was ruffled, probably from time spent on the deck during his ferry ride.

"Oh no worries, sir. Please step forward through customs."

"Yes, thank you," the man broke into a goofy grin. "Is there a chocobo rental around here?"

"Unfortunately we don't have one here. The nearest is to the northwest, in Tahrongi Canyon. There's a chocobo rental at the Mea Crag."

"Me-me… Mea? Mea Crag? What is that?"

"It's… well…" the mithra giggled, "I'm not entirely sure what it is actually. But it's this huge bone-white mountain-like structure. You can't miss it."

"Thanksyou, missy," the man began to stumble towards customs.

Curiosity got the better of the mithra, "May I ask where you're headed tonight?"

The man turned to the mithra, "Yeshh… I'm headed to the Federation of Win-her… Win-her… Winnnndddursshhttt." The man smiled, proud of himself for saying it right, "Personal invitation from the P-P-Parrot Protectors."

The mithra's eyes widened. "Oh well… enjoy your stay."

"Sh-sh-sh-shtanksyou. I will." The man turned and stumbled away.

The mithra watched him wander off as she directed new passengers onto the ferry. Once the ferry was boarded and had set sail, the mithra quickly pulled out a linkpearl and whispered in mithran, "I think he's here, at least I think it's him; he fits the description you gave me. Hope you're ready."

****

If the moogle was startled by Matt's dramatic entrance earlier, it was scared witless at the sight of Matt walking in carrying the body of an unconscious mithra.

"Put my cloak down on one side of the bed, quick," said Matt.

The moogle immediately obeyed, taking the black cloak Matt had worn earlier, and bunching it up on one side of the bed. Matt laid the body of the mithra on the bed, placing her foot on the cloak to catch the blood. A quick search uncovered multiple small knives and daggers, which he tossed to the floor behind him. Having disarmed her, he then knelt by the bed, putting his sword on the floor next to him. He gripped the mithra's right ankle with his hand and held it steady, while he gripped the arrow with his other hand. The arrow had pierced completely through her foot and hit the ground, shattering the bone arrowhead. Taking a deep breath, Matt pulled the arrow out of her foot. Tossing it aside, he grabbed his sword and held it ready.

He put his other hand over the wound and began to mutter words of magic. The magic infused in his bloodstream and focused in his hand, and transferred into the mithra's foot. As warmth seeped between his hand and her foot, the blood began to dissipate, as the wound closed and bones mended1. The warmth seeped over her body, restoring energy and consciousness. She opened her eyes, and with a quick glance, quickly pulled out of Matt's grip and leaped to her feet on the bed into an unarmed martial stance, baring her claws. The moogle squeaked in fear and quickly retreated to the far upper corner of the room.

Just as quickly, Matt arose, raised his sword and pointed it at her. "Who and why?"2 he said in mithran.

The mithra saw her equipment in a pile behind him, and responded in mithran, "You don't think I can kill you unarmed?"

A subtle smirk creased Matt's face, "I don't think you could kill me _armed_. And if I had to guess, my death would actually be a hindrance to whatever you and whoever you're working with are hoping to accomplish. On the other hand if you were to die, I think it'd just force their hand and cause them to confront me directly, which at this point would be good news. So I'll ask again. Who and why?"

The mithra gave a feral growl and propelled herself off the bed, jumping over Matt in a graceful arc, taking a swipe at him below with her claws as she sprang towards the pile of weapons. Matt ducked out of range, twisting around and kicking his shield over her weapons in one swift motion. A loud clang filled the room as the mithra's hand shot down towards her weapons but instead met his shield. She let out of a yelp of pain as she flipped onto her feet on the other side, holding her injured hand. Matt stepped forward and took a wide swing of his sword, not intending to hit but forcing the mithra to jump back even further until she was almost up against the wall. Matt quickly sprang forward, wrapped his left hand around her neck and pinned her against the wall, placing his sword to her throat. The tip of the blade dug just barely into her neck, drawing a small trickle of blood. Matt felt a sudden flash of warmth spread over his body, as the blood was absorbed into the blade and infused its energy into him.

The mithra stared at Matt intently, trembling in fear but not daring to move. Holding the blade steady, Matt slowly reached down from her neck to her injured hand, and gently took it in his. Without taking his eyes off hers, he whispered a few words, and in moments the bones in her hand mended and the nick in her throat closed. Her shivering ceased as a calm washed over her.

Matthias released his hand, and stepped way, keeping his sword poised at her throat, "I'll try this again. Who and why?"

The mithra flexed her hands, feeling them whole. Her breathing calmed as she realized she was in little danger, "You bring death upon us, Dark Sider."

"Well that doesn't really answer my question much does it?"

The mithra reached into her sleeves and pulled out two daggers in one quick motion. She jabbed forward with her left hand, forcing Matt to twist to the right, pulling his sword away from her. His free hand shot down and caught her wrist and pushed the dagger away from him, and the mithra quickly wrapped her right arm around his neck and held the dagger at his throat. As she flipped behind him, he slammed his head backwards into hers, knocking her backwards. Matt spun around with a wide, savage arc of his sword which the mithra barely parried, knocking her further backwards and forcing her to regroup. Matt stood his ground, holding his sword before him, pointed at the mithra.

"If I come bearing death, I'd think you'd stay away from me instead of following me around."

"Why do you think I was following you at a distance?"

Matt took a step forward, "I have no idea. Which is why I'll ask you one last time. Who and why?"

The mithra lowered her guard slightly, "I am a servant of Semih Lafihna. I come bearing a message."

"And this message requires delivery at knifepoint?"

The mithra's face broke into a savage grin, "If the receipt is anticipated by arrowpoint, yes."

"That's how I typically react to people stalking me in the shadows."

"I was right about to go to your door and knock when you came out and shot me. I was told to deliver this message in secret."

Matt lowered his sword slightly, "Alright. What is this message?"

"Your presence is requested at the residence of Perih Vashai, tonight at midnight sharp."

Matt could not hide his surprise, "I thought Semih was with the Star Sibyl?"

Ignoring him, the mithra continued, "We have been watching for your arrival. I was taking my shift when you arrived, and I was to give you this message after you have visited Heavens Tower. Now if you'll excuse me, my duties are complete."

The mithra stored her daggers back in their hiding places and began to gather up her equipment. Matt, still wary, held his sword still ready. "You've been watching for me…?"

The mithra continued to ignore him and gathered up her equipment. She rose and walked towards the door. Matt walked in her way, "You didn't answer my first question."

The mithra regarded him silently for a moment. "Leah3," she said quietly and walked around him and out the door. Matt followed outside and watched her disappear in the darkness. It was rare for a mithra not to identify her full name. Glancing up at the sky, he noted that he still had many hours left before midnight. Shaking his head, he went back inside to get some rest.

1 _Cure II: WHM Lv. 11 / RDM Lv. 14, PLD Lv. 17 / SCH Lv. 17, Restores target's HP_. Spell cost: 24 MP, Spell element: Light, Target: Any, Magic skill: Healing Magic, Casting Time: 2.25 seconds, Recast Time: 5.5 seconds.

2 A reference to the movie _Following_. God bless Christopher Nolan.

3 First wife of Jacob, one of the patriarchs of the Jewish tradition. No particular reason for this choice; just sounded somewhat mithran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Prison**

"Kupo, it's time."

Matt awoke with a start, and blinked the sleepscum out of his eyes to find his moogle hovering over him.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11:30."

Matt laid his head back on his pillow and let out a deep sigh. He was really not in the mood for this. "All right. Did you wash what I was wearing earlier?"

"Washed and dried kupo! And polished where applicable. The mithra's blood took some work to wash out but I got it."

Matt sat up in his bed and sat the edge. With obvious displeasure he began to buckle on his dark armor. "So I was right. This is more than a social visit. Secretive, late night meeting… that's not Perih's style. Nor Semih's for that matter." Matt pondered that for a moment, as he began to put on his cloak.

Matt had dealt with Perih Vashai a lot in the past. He first met the blind chieftainess years ago, during one of his first trips to Windurst, during which time he had been shown the fragility of life, and appreciation of the cycle of nature. Later on he would deal with her again, when he helped her with an investigation for which he was rewarded richly, and then during his recent adventures to battle the emptiness. She had always been extremely courteous, and very straightforward.

Slinging his scythe onto his back, he stood up and stretched his taut muscles. "Hope that fight earlier didn't scare you too much."

"Oh no kupo. It was quite fun to watch. I'm pretty bored usually just hanging out at the house, nice to see some excitement."

"Yeah. Always nice." Somehow Matt felt there would be no shortage of excitement in the near future.

Shaking his head, he headed out the door and headed towards Perih Vashai's residence in Windurst Woods. This time, no one followed.

****

"Perih Vashai," Matt said as he knelt down on one knee before her.

"Rise, Matthias. You need never kneel before anyone in this city1," said Perih Vashai in mithran with a deep bow. The two mithra guards flanking her followed suit.

With a slight nod, Matt arose and faced the mithra chieftainess, whose sightless eyes returned his look with an alertness that always caught him off guard. Though she had lost her sight during the Great War, her other senses remained keener than ever, allowing her full awareness of her surroundings, despite her inability to see them. And this late at night when one could not fully rely on sight anyways, she was still more than a match to anyone who might disturb her.

"Where is Semih Lafihna?" Matt asked. "It was my understanding that she wanted to meet me here."

Keeping her gaze in Matt's direction, the chieftainess sat back in her chair and said, "As you were no doubt informed earlier, the leader of the Sibyl Guards has accompanied the Star Sibyl on her recent journey. Though the matter for which you have been requested here falls under her jurisdiction, in her absence I am overseeing it."

Matt groaned inwardly, his hesitations confirmed. He nodded and asked, "And how may I be of service to the Star Sibyl?"

"Actually the Star Sibyl is not who you're here for. It was Semih who wanted to see you."

Matt's eyes narrowed, "Then what did the Star Sibyl want with me?"

Perih smiled, "Exactly what the communiqué said; she wanted to hear about your recent journeys. But it was Semih who convinced her that such a meeting would be fortuitous."

Matt's mind raced at this turn of events. The Star Sibyl being manipulated by her most trusted and loyal servant… This was tantamount to treason!

"This matter must be urgent for such subterfuge to be employed."

"It is, but not really for us," Perih rose and began to walk past Matt towards the residence behind him, as her guards followed. "Please follow us."

Mystified, Matt followed Perih and her guards into the house. Reaching a room in the back, they lifted a trap door and descended the stairs to the basement. They came to a torchlit hallway with what looked like rows of prison cells. In the years that Matt had served the Star Sibyl, he had made acquaintance with every level of the Windurstian infrastructure, and yet he had never seen, or even heard of, this place.

"What is this place?"

"One of Windurst's great secrets," Perish said. "It was built during the Crystal War, to house prisoners of war. Now it's used for temporary detainment of criminals who are awaiting trial or judgment. We may be a peaceful nation, but we have our criminals like anyone else. Not to mention the occasional yagudo or goblin raiders. But currently we only have one prisoner."

The cells were in surprisingly good condition. They were clean and well-kept, with comfortable furnishings and functional facilities. The designers obviously had a concern for the comfort and well-being of its prisoners. Nothing like the cells at Bostaunieux Oubliette, Matt thought. "How do you keep a place like this a secret?" he asked.

As they reached the last cell, Perih reached her hand between the bars and snapped her fingers. It made no sound. She turned to Matt and said, "Occupied cells are enchanted with a potent spell of silence2, which is renewed twice a day."

"Impressive," Matt said quietly, appalled. "That must be an interesting torture for the prisoner to have to live in complete, oppressive silence."

"We are not an aggressive or violent society, but that doesn't mean we are lax on discipline," Perih replied. She motioned for Matt to take a look inside the cell, where a small hume figure lay asleep on the bed.

"And who's this?" Matt asked.

"Her name is Karana3," Perih replied. "She had been living on the streets for the last three years or so, stealing what she needs. Quite the skilled thief actually. Various groups have been hunting for her for some time now. We finally caught her just last week."

"She's… she looks like a child!"

Perih smiled sardonically "You can imagine our frustration and embarrassment."

"She must be highly skilled to have confounded even mithran trackers for so long."

"Yeah and she doesn't exactly blend in with the rest of the population either."

"So what's her story?"

Perih's sightless eyes turned towards the prisoner, "We don't really know actually. The few hume families that live in Windurst don't know who she is, and she isn't particularly talkative. However, we think she may be Bastokan."

"Why's that?"

"Her accent. We hear traces of two different accents. One is Bastokan, and the other…" Perih's eyes narrowed, as if trying to recall something. "Well I'm not entirely sure."

Matt nodded, "So what exactly does she have to do with me?"

Perih turned to Matt, "We would like you to escort her to Bastok."

Matt stared at Perih incredulously, "Why?"

"The Windurstians will demand such a criminal be thrown out of the city to fend for herself-"

"-so you want me to take such a criminal to Bastok?"

"We are hoping someone in Bastok will be able to take her in, or perhaps even figure out who she is and return her to her family. Like you said Matt, she's just a child. And she may have lived in desperation for years, but we sense a good spirit within her. She deserves some kind of second chance in life, and she won't get that here. She has a better chance in Bastok."

"So this is why I was called here? To escort a prisoner? With the way you guys are sneaking around I figured there must have been more."

Perih's face remained impassive, "Her best chance at finding a new path requires secrecy regarding her circumstances. We needed someone we could trust explicitly to do this."

Matt turned back to Karana with a sigh, "I'm guessing she doesn't have a Dem Gate Crystal, or an airport pass, or even a chocobo license?"

Perih smiled, "Unfortunately none of those were found on her person. But we've reserved a chocobo in the stables that's big enough to carry both of you. At least for a while."

After some internal wrestling, Matt realized he had no real choice, "When would we leave?"

"We can be ready to shove off by dawn."

"Why so quickly?"

"She's been in here for a week now. We don't want to keep someone her age at a place like this any longer. Plus word is starting to get around that we have this famous thief in custody. Citizens will start demanding action."

After a pause, Matt asked softly, "The mithra who asked me to be here… Leah. She told me, 'You bring death upon us'. What could she have meant?"

With a deep sigh, Perih responded, "She said that to you did she. She's new to the Patriarch Protectors… in fact she's sort of new to Windurst. She'd been stationed out in Kazham most of her life. She doesn't know much about you and your heroics, and so has little respect for your history. She sees any arrival of some kind of hero to Windurst as a prelude to a disaster."

I'm with her on that one, Matt thought wearily. "Alright. We'll leave at dawn."

"Are you sure Matt? We know you just got here this evening."

"Yes let's get this over with."

Perih paused a moment, and then turned and nodded to her guard, who raised her hand towards the cell and whispered a few words. Within moments, Matt could hear Karana's slow, steady breathing4. The guard tapped the bars with her sword, awaking Karana with a start. "Time to get up," the guard said in common with a thick mithran accent.

Karana bolted upright on her bed and stared around vaguely. She stared at the entrance and squinted, trying to focus her eyesight in the dim light. As she sat up, her blanket fell to her lap, and in the dim light Matt could barely make out long dark hair that fell about her shoulders and what looked like little more than a ragged shirt and trousers.

"Perhaps you could fix her up a bit. It's going to be a long journey."

"We thought of that. She'll be given the chance to wash up and there are clothes set aside for her." Perih turned to Matt, "Please, get some rest. It's still hours before dawn, and there is a room set up for you upstairs. We'll wake you up when it's time. In the meanwhile we'll get her ready and explain to her what's going on."

"Sure," said Matt. As he turned and walked back where they had come from, he heard Perih tell one of her guards to lead him to his room and to go tell the tarutarus. Had Matt's mind not been distracted by so much else, he might have pondered the significance of that order. As the two of them began walking back down the hallway, he could hear Perih and the remaining guard giving Karana instructions. Matt looked back, and saw Karana holding her hands through a gap in the bars, and Perih's guard tying them together.

The guard led Matt to his room and bid him goodnight, and then headed out of the residence. Before falling asleep, Matt sat up and pondered the events of the day. Something just doesn't seem right, he thought. He was called all the way here, through means that would put Semih's position as the Star Sibyl's personal guard at risk, not to mention her potential succession of Perih Vashai's position as the mithra chieftainess once she steps down. All so that, within twelve hours of his arrival, he could sneak out a child thief out of the city and back to his hometown, without even being sure of what that might accomplish. Something's just not right.

1 A reference to _Return of the King_ by J. R. R. Tolkien.

2 _Silence: WHM Lv. 15 / RDM Lv. 18, Silences an enemy_. Spell cost: 16 MP, Spell element: Wind, Magic skill: Enfeebling Magic, Casting Time: 3 seconds, Recast Time: 10 seconds.

3 Karana, you'll recall, was the name of the main character of a 6th grade level reading book called _Island of the Blue Dolphins_. I typically name my fantasy characters after Biblical figures but there aren't too many cool-sounding female names in the Bible, and the few I've found tended to be antagonists. Luckily I rarely make female characters (this is the first, in fact). Plus I just like the name, it's purdy. Also the name of my first guitar, a Hamer Slammer.

4 _Silena: WHM Lv. 19 / SCH Lv. 22 (Addendum: White), Removes silence and mute from target_. Spell cost: 24 MP, Spell element: Light, Magic skill: Healing Magic, Casting Time: 1 seconds, Recast Time: 5 seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Departure**

Perih Vashai's guards awoke Matt an hour before dawn, and instructed him to meet the chieftainess at the chocobo stables. The sun had not yet risen and only a sliver of silver marked the location of the moon, yet he had no problem finding his way through the city due to Gordius shining brighter than Matt remembered ever seeing it, illuminating his path as much as any moonlit night.

As he arrived outside the stables, he saw Perih and her guards waiting outside. Perih heard his approach and turned to him and smiled. "Sleep well, Matthias?"

Matt rubbed his sore neck, "Not really. Was so tired I slept in my armor. I'll be chafing for days1."

Perih nodded, "Mark of an old soldier. This is why the Mithra Mercenaries never wore any heavy armor, not that we needed it." She turned and beckoned to a heavily clothed figure, wearing a brown cloak with the hood drawn. The figure walked forward and stood next to Perih, who pulled the hood back revealing the figure to be Karana. She was clean and well-groomed, with her dark hair pulled back and tied in a ponytail in the popular style among female humes. "Karana, this is Matthias. He'll be taking you to Bastok."

"Hello Karana," said Matt, extending his hand to her. Karana, ignoring his hand, regarded him defiantly and apathetically. Matt raised his hand and held it inches from her face, fingers outspread and whispered a few words. Karana's eyes narrowed in alarm, then closed as she began to slump to the ground2. A guard quickly moved forward to catch her.

Perih raised an eyebrow. Matt stifled a grin, "Figured that'd make things a bit easier." As Perih rolled her eyes, Matt looked at Karana and asked, "Once she wakes up can I expect that she'll go quietly or will I need to keep her on a leash?"

Perih stepped forward and pulled back a part of the mass of cloth, revealing Karana's wrists, tied with rope. "Way ahead of you."

"Great," Matt said with a sigh. "Alright let's get this going." Matt took Karana from the guard, and began to carry her towards the chocobo stables, as Perih and her guards followed. "This is… a lot of clothing. Trying to cover her up so people wouldn't recognize her?"

"Yes. So people wouldn't recognize her. But I wouldn't worry about that too much. At least not in Sarutabaruta."

Matt strode on ahead into the chocobo stables, and did not notice the bemused smile that touched Perih's face as she followed him.

An elvaan was waiting inside, holding the reins of a huge, well-muscled chocobo. She bowed and said, "Greetings Matthias. I was surprised to hear you were here, and am disappointed that you must leave so soon."

Matt returned the bow and said nothing. Perih stepped forward and said, "Thank you Sariale, for holding the chocobo for us." She handed her a small pouch that jingled with coins.

Sariale bowed as she accepted the payment. "Anything for the chieftainess." She handed the reins over to Perih and then opened the pouch and began to count the coins. Perih pulled on the reins, urging the chocobo to crouch.

Matt headed over to the chocobo and set Karana onto it. "Well it was a pleasure, Perih."

Perih nodded, "You were my best student. Please do come visit us again sometime. You are always welcome here, with or without an invitation."

Matt mounted the chocobo behind Karana and took the reins, "Well that sounds like an invitation right there to me. I'll contact you once I arrive at Bastok and see what I can accomplish with her."

Perih seemed to consider those words but said nothing. She saluted Matt and said, "Altana go with you, Vestal Chamberlain."

Matt returned the salute, and bowed to her guards, who returned the bows. Without a word he turned his chocobo towards the exit and rode off into East Sarutabaruta.

****

As Matt was carrying Karana into the stables, the sun had begun to peak over the horizon to the west, and Heih Porhiaap and Taby Canatahey began their shifts outside the Leviathan gate. Yawning and stretching their cramped muscles, they talked about the events of the previous evening, and discussed what awaited their beloved city. In the end they discounted it all to coincidence, and anticipated another long, boring day of sharpening weapons, card games, idle chatter, all the while guarding Windurst Woods against dangers that would never come.

Just as they began to settle into their posts, a swirling wind began to rise in the distance. Slowly it grew and grew until finally it began to once again bombard the walls of Windurst Woods. The two mithra looked at each other incredulously as they realized a full-scale sandstorm had erupted in Sarutabaruta for the second day in a row. They increased their vigilance tenfold and kept their weapons brandished and ready all day.

Goblins roaming in Sarutabaruta regarded the oncoming storm with frustration. Fishers and diggers had already lost a day of work and wages, while roving brigands of thieves knew no adventurers would be wandering through such a storm. With little profit to be made and potentially their own lives forfeit, they retreated to the Horutoto ruins, grumbling against the forces of nature.

Yagudos in Sarutabaruta took note of this second rare occurrence and retreated to Giddeus. Convening with their priests, they discussed the portent, and considered the possibility that this was divine punishment against the heathen Windurstians. This possibility struck a chord among the deeply religious yagudo, and dispatches were immediately sent to Castle Oztroja seeking the counsel of Tzee Xicu the Manifest. They eagerly awaited a response and dreamed of the potential glories to come if the gods had truly turned upon Windurst.

In East Sarutabaruta, the passenger from Mhaura rode upon a chocobo towards Windurst. As the sandstorm grew, his chocobo reared and struggled, and after multiple turns and near-losses of control they had finally lost track of where they were and the direction they were headed. Being unable to see Windurst through the heavy storm, the man looked around for shelter. Finding a huge tower that seemed to serve as an entrance to an underground complex he dismounted his chocobo and led it inside, and decided to wait out the storm.

And as Matt and Karana left Windurst Woods through the special exit built into the chocobo stables, they were immediately engulfed in this same storm. The rarity of this event was not lost on Matt, who relied on his superb direction sense to push north through the storm towards Tahrongi Canyon. He looked down at Karana, still asleep in front of him, heavily clothed and hood drawn, perfectly protected against the ravages of the sandstorm.

It was then that he realized the significance of Perih Vashai's earlier words...

"So people wouldn't recognize her."

_"But I wouldn't worry about that too much. At least not in Sarutabaruta."_

1 A reference to _Dragons of a Fallen Sun_ by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman.

2 _Sleep: BLM Lv. 20 / RDM Lv. 25 / DRK Lv. 30 / SCH Lv. 30 (Addendum: Black), Puts an enemy to sleep_. Spell cost: 19 MP, Spell element: Dark, Magic skill: Enfeebling Magic, Casting Time: 2.5 seconds, Recast Time: 30 seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Karana**

The sun was beginning to set by the time Matt and Karana reached Tahrongi Canyon. Typically he could have made it to Buburimu Peninsula in that time, but the sandstorm and the additional passenger greatly slowed the journey. Sand and dust covered Matt's cloak and armor, Karana's clothes, and the chocobo's feathers. The grueling journey had taken a toll on all of them, and watching the chocobo trying to shake the dirt out of its feathers suddenly made Matt want to rest. But he urged his chocobo on through the eastern path, hoping to clear Ahopahgo Pass before nightfall.

Karana had not so much as stirred during the entire harrowing journey so far. Had Matt not been able to feel her breathing, he might have suspected her to be dead. That sleep spell must have hit her hard, he thought. Never been this effective before. But then she's just a kid.

She's just a kid. Matt couldn't stop pondering how in the world he became embroiled in this. Perih Vashai would like him to believe that this was nothing more than returning a child to the only place she seems to have a connection to, but the flimsy reasoning for the proposed connection, and to do this behind the Star Sibyl's back, at the risk of their standings in her court and in Windurstian society… His mind raced through every conceivable scenario, including some exceedingly ridiculous ones, like Karana carrying a tarutaru-engineered bomb on her person set to detonate the moment it reaches Bastok, destroying one of Windurst's rivals for dominance over Vana'diel. Matt couldn't help but chuckle at that one. Something similar had happened to the Tavnazian Marquisate years ago, engineered by the orcs, but he of course wouldn't believe the tarutaru to be capable of such evil.

Night fell as he pushed their chocobo through the pass. A new moon arose, shedding no light on his path, but Gordius was once again blazing. Finding a small clearing at the edge of the mountains, he decided to stop for the night and brought his chocobo to a halt. Dismounting, he tied the chocobo to one of the rare trees in the area. Setting a bedroll on the ground, he lifted Karana off of the chocobo and laid her down on it. As the chocobo realized its burdens were lifted, it quickly crouched onto the ground, and was soon deep asleep.

Looking around, Matt gathered what scraps of wood he could find and put together a makeshift firepit close to Karana, and set his own bedroll on the opposite side of her. He pointed at the wood and whispered a few words, and a stream of fire flowed from his finger and set the wood ablaze. In the glow of the campfire, he settled his own bedroll, sat down, and began to clean himself up as best he could. It was then that Karana began to stir.

She rolled over onto her side then suddenly bolted straight up. Groggy and disoriented, she tried to pull her hood back to survey her surroundings, only to find her hands tied together. Alarmed, she struggled to her feet and looked around, terrified.

"Settle down," said Matt in common. "You'll make a scene and draw unwanted attention."

Karana turned to Matt and started to step backwards, "Who are you?"

He slowly rose to his feet, "I'm Matthias. Settle down. No one's gonna hurt you."

"Damn right! Don't think I can't take care of myself, whoever you are!"

Yup definitely a Bastokan accent, Matt thought. But a touch of something else, an accent he'd never heard before. Matt grinned as he pulled back his hood, "Oh you can take care of yourself just fine I'm sure. Or so Perih tells me anyway. Don't you remember me? We met this morning."

Karana's eyes narrowed, then widened in recognition. Glaring at him suspiciously, she took a few more steps back, "Oh yeah. You're the old guy who's taking me somewhere. Who said I even want to go anywhere huh?"

"Irrelevant. Again, settle down."

"Whatever." Karana began to turn to run away. Matt raised his hand to her and whispered a few words. Karana suddenly found herself stuck mid-turn, her feet planted to the ground with a force she couldn't overcome1. Karana struggled against the enchantment, nearly pulling various muscles as she tried to break free. Realizing she wasn't going anywhere, she gave Matt a look of venomous hatred.

Matt regarded her with an amused expression, "I'm curious. Where exactly were you planning to go2? Do you even know where you are?"

Karana looked around, taking in her surroundings. No, she had no idea where she was. Matt continued, "You were asleep all day so you don't even know how to get back to where you were. And even if you did, they don't really want you there. You run out into the wilderness on your own, there are things out there that are far less concerned with your welfare than me, or even the tarus and mithras for that matter. So I really suggest you settle down."

Karana stared at Matt, squirming under his logic. In consideration he was right, running away was a purely instinctive reaction as she had no idea what she would have done had she been allowed to flee. At least with him she could safely get to some center of civilization. She could figure out what to do then. She ceased her struggling, resigning herself to her present circumstances.

Matt brandished a knife3 and began to walk towards her, causing her to tense up fearfully. He stopped right in front of her and said, "If I let you go will you play nice?"

Karana said nothing, but continued to regard him defiantly. Matt took Karana's hands and cut the rope with his knife. She immediately began to flex her hands and arms, wincing as circulation returned to her arms. Matt then walked back to his bedroll and whispered a few words and released her from the enchantment4. Karana stumbled a few steps but quickly regained her balance. Matt motioned towards her bedroll, "Why not sit down. I was just about to eat and you must be famished."

Karana pulled her hood back, letting her hair out, and revealing herself to be quite pale and shaken. She was still tempted to run and find her own way through the wilderness, but the mention of food brought her back to her senses. After some hesitation, she walked over to the bedroll and sat down and began to clean herself up, eyeing Matt warily. Matt sat down at the edge of his bedroll facing the fire and warmed himself. As dry as the Canyon was during the day, it had become quite cold in the evening. He reached into his pack and pulled out two meat mithkabobs, and held them by the skewers and warmed them over the fire. A fragrant aroma began to fill the air as the mithkabobs were roasted over the open fire, and Karana could not help but stare at them hungrily. Once they were sufficiently cooked, he held one in the air for Karana to see, looking at her with a questioning expression. Karana gave no response but the way she stared at the mithkabob made her thoughts clear. Matt tossed one over to her, which she eagerly caught and began to eat hungrily, ignoring the minor burns to her tongue and roof of her mouth. Matt smiled and began to munch on his own.

Matt studied her as she began to regain some color. She was a pretty girl, he guessed around fifteen or sixteen years old. But her eyes were extremely alert for someone so young; constantly on the lookout for something.

"So where are you from?"

Karana ignored him and continued to eat.

Matt pressed on, "I hear you're quite the skilled thief."

Karana glared at him from behind the mithkabob, but otherwise ignored him and continued to eat.

Matt continued, "People are rarely just skilled like that. Typically those kinds of skills are trained or inherited."

Karana finally looked up, exasperated, "Where exactly are you taking me?"

Matt replied, "Bastok, my hometown."

"Why?"

"Because Perih suspects it might be yours too."

Karana said, "It's not. I can tell you that right now. I have never even heard of that place. Where is it?"

Matt paused in his eating, "It's a days-long journey. Where is your hometown then?"

Karana lowered her head, as if trying to recall some deep dark memory, "I-I don't remember."

Then how do you know it wasn't Bastok? Matt thought. But he chose to drop the subject for the time being and continued his meal.

Karana stared into the fire and focused on her meal, hoping the conversation would go away. Matt reached into his pack and pulled out a waterskin and took a swig. "Thirsty?" he asked Karana. She looked up at Matt and nervously nodded. He tossed the waterskin over to her, which she immediately opened and drank thirstily. "I have plenty of food so let me know if you want anymore."

Suddenly self-conscious with the realization that she had been eating and drinking voraciously, Karana slowly put down the half-empty waterskin, embarrassed. "Thank you," she mumbled as she started nibble on what's left of her mithkabob. They ate in silence for what seemed like a long time.

As she finished the last of the mithkabob and tossed the skewer into the fire, Karana looked at Matt shyly, "Um… can I have another?"

Matt pulled out another mithkabob and tossed it over to her. She held it over the fire a few moments then began to eat, more calmly this time. She stared at Matt as she ate, regarding him curiously.

Matt smiled to himself as he ate. She really is just a kid, he thought. "How old are you?"

Karana stared into the fire and mumbled, "Fifteen." Matt nodded. Karana took a bite out of her mithkabob and asked, "Um… so where are you from?"

Matt looked up at her in surprise. "I've spent most of my life in Bastok, but I've traveled quite a bit. I even lived in Windurst for a while."

Karana's eyes gleamed, "That must be exciting. I'd love to see more of the world someday."

Matt began carefully, "What parts have you seen so far?"

Karana's eyes narrowed and her lips twitched slightly, as she tried to recall, "I'm not sure. I remember moving around a lot, traveling on boats. It was fun, and the sea can be really pretty but gets old day after day you know?"

Matt nodded. Merchant family, perhaps, he thought. Or… pirates? Which might explain her thieving skills, "I've spent my share of time on ships too."

Suddenly Karana's eyes lit up, "Have you been on an airship?"

"A lot yeah."

"I remember seeing them in Port Windurst, they're _so_ cool! How come we didn't ride one to Bastok?"

"Well you need a pass," Matt reached into his cloak and produced his pass so she could see.

"How do I get one?"

Matt pocketed the pass, "Well you can either convince the Jeunoan government to give you one, or shell out five hundred thousand gil."

Karana's eyes widened, then downcast in realization, "Oh. That's… a lot."

"Well you're young. Nations always need the services of the populace. Your time will come."

Karana shrugged. "What did you do for Bastok?"

"I was what they term an 'adventurer'. I guess you might think of them as freelance soldiers. I served the country, carried out various tasks for them, fought for them."

"Fought for them? Like in that 'Great War' everyone talks about?"

Matt looked at Karana incredulously and laughed, "Wow… do I really look that old?"

"Old? No! I mean… I thought…"

Matt chuckled, "The war took place over twenty years ago; I was just a kid. And you weren't even born yet."

Karana flushed, embarrassed, "Oh… the way everyone talks about it… I thought it was like, really recently."

Something suddenly dawned on Matt. His mind raced at this new revelation, but he did his best to betray nothing of his thoughts.

"Karana… where are your parents?"

Karana's face grew dark, as she stared into the fire, "I don't know."

After a pause, Matt asked, "When's the last time you saw them?"

Karana seemed to draw in further into herself, "I… I don't remember."

Yeah right, Matt thought. "Well what can you remember about them?"

"I remember my mom was really pretty. But she was…" Karana frowned in thought, as she considered her choice of words, "always worried."

Matt watched her carefully, "About what?"

Karana shrugged nervously, "I don't know. But she always tried to stay cheerful for me." Karana stared deep into the fire, as her eyes brightened a bit, "Well… I remember she used to sing to me when I… um… couldn't sleep. I never understood the words but they made me feel all calm and happy."

Matt stored her words away, "What about your dad?"

Karana shook her head, "I don't remember anything about him. He was never really around." She took the last bite out of her mithkabob and began to twirl the skewer nervously in her hands as she kept her eyes on the fire.

Matt nodded, noting the subtle deftness with which she twirled the skewer, and trying to think of a way to keep the conversation going without pushing her too much, "I don't remember much about my parents either. In fact, I was much younger than you last time I saw them."

Karana looked up at him with interest, "What happened to them?"

Now Matt stared into the fire, trying to recall, "They were both in the Bastokan military, and fought in the Great War. I'm not sure about my mother, but I know my father was a Gold Musketeer."

"What's that?"

"One of the military orders in Bastok. They were responsible for scouting and reconnaissance."

Karana nodded.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "Anyways, what I was told is that my father was sent on an assignment keeping track of the quadav incursion into Gustaberg, when he lost contact with his unit and stopped responding to linkshell transmissions. It's presumed he was discovered and killed."

Karana's eyes widened. Matt continued, "My mother fought in the Battle of Bastok, which began shortly thereafter. She disappeared during the battle… no one knows what happened to her but it's believed she's one of many that were taken prisoner by the quadav. Three months went by without a trace of any of them, and so they were all presumed dead."

Karana's face fell, "Wow that's terrible." Karana blushed, embarrassed, "Um… what's a…"

Matt smiled, "Quadav are these turtle-looking things that live near Bastok. They were our main enemies during the war. You'll probably see more than you'll ever care to during the last leg of our trip to Bastok."

Karana nodded, "That's so sad though."

Matt shook his head dismissively, "Ancient history. At least it happened when I didn't understand what it all meant."

Karana mumbled something under her breath as she tossed the skewer into the fire. She took another drink of the waterskin then tossed it back to Matt, stretched and yawned and said, "I know I was sleeping all day but I'm still wiped for some reason. I'm going to go to sleep. What time do we start tomorrow?"

Matt stared at Karana, lost in thought. "Whenever we wake up I guess," Matt said, smiling. "Don't worry about it. Sleep well."

Karana nodded. "Alright. Well good night Matthias."

"Call me Matt. Everyone else does."

"Matt… ok." As she laid down, she paused and said, "Um… sorry about earlier. And thanks for the food." Matt only nodded and smiled in acknowledgment. Soon Karana was asleep, curled up in her blanket, her hands pressed together under her cheek like some sleeping princess.

Matt stared at her for long moments as he pieced his thoughts together. The accent that doesn't match any of the languages he had heard in his journeys, her having lived on boats, the thieving skills, and the lack of knowledge regarding an event that had rocked the foundations of both Quon, Mindartia, and everything else connected…

Karana isn't from the Middle Lands. She's from across the sea, to the east…

Matt once again cast the spell of binding on her, then laid down in his bedroll and stared at the stars lost in thought, before falling asleep.

1 _Bind: BLM Lv. 7 / RDM Lv. 11 / DRK Lv. 20, Binds an enemy in place, immobilizing it_. Spell cost: 8 MP, Spell element: Ice, Magic skill: Enfeebling Magic, Casting Time: 2 seconds, Recast Time: 40 seconds.

2 A reference to the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

3 _Hawker's knife: (Dagger) All Races, DMG: 12 Delay: 195 AGI +2 CHR +2, Ranged Accuracy +11, Lv. 30 BST/RNG_.

4 _Erase: WHM Lv. 32 / SCH Lv. 39 (Addendum: White), Removes one detrimental magic effect from target party member._. Spell cost: 18 MP, Spell element: Light, Magic skill: Enhancing Magic, Casting Time: 2.5 seconds, Recast Time: 15 seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Passenger**

Matt woke up shortly after sunrise. The fire had long died, and Karana was still sound asleep. Matt could sense that the bind spell he had cast on her had worn off during the night, and was almost surprised that she hadn't tried to escape. He began scattering the ashes of the firepit as she woke up shortly thereafter. After a quick breakfast, they packed up and mounted their chocobo and carried on.

Karana had, of necessity, sat in front of Matt on the chocobo with his arms around her, holding the reins. While initially uncomfortable at such close quarters, they eventually grew accustomed to it, assisted by what became a relatively pleasant ride. Not only was the weather much calmer, but after a few hours of awkward silence, the ice was finally broken by Karana's questions about the Crag of Mea as they passed it. Afterwards, conversation between them came fairly easily, so long as Matt didn't try to pry into Karana's past. Mostly it was her curiosity, as Matt answered her seemingly inexhaustible questions about the wonders that he had seen and the adventures he had been on. Little by little it became clear to him that she was not native to any center of civilization that he was personally familiar with. But he couldn't discern anymore, as she never talked about any of her own experiences beyond the past few years living on the streets of Windurst.

Matt tried his best to stay pleasant and answer her questions thoroughly, but a sense of apprehension was slowly growing. The last time a child of mysterious origins had started making dramatic appearances in Vana'diel, it had heralded the advent of the emptiness and the awakening of Promathia, the twilight god, and he couldn't help but wonder what stigma this young girl might carry with her. But then, Matt reflected, he was a pale, creepy, weird-looking kid, whereas Karana seems to be just a good kid fallen on tough times. Still, this turn of events warranted further investigation.

First he wanted to make sure his suspicions about her origins are correct. Originally he had planned to ride the chocobo to Mhaura and catch a ferry to Selbina. They would have had to brave the blistering Valkurm Dunes on foot, but it would have made for an overall shorter trip. Instead he decided to take the scenic route to Jeuno first, where he could talk to the only two people he could think of that might recognize Karana's accent…

****

Later that morning, the passenger from Mhaura stood inside the administration room of Heavens Tower, awaiting an audience with Semih Lafihna. Earlier, he had awoken completely sober but hung over, laying on a hard stone floor next to a sleeping chocobo. Sadly it wasn't the rudest awakening he had ever experienced. Regardless, he quickly assessed the situation and remembered what had happened. He was traveling to Windurst when a sandstorm so great that he was unable to property navigate a proper path arose, forcing him into this tower for refuge. The storm lasted well into the night, and he fell asleep waiting for it to pass.

Heih Porhiaap and Taby Canatahey had questioned him when he had arrived at Leviathan Gate, but the signed invitation by the Patriarch Protectors overruled any hesitation they may have had regarding the admittance of this strange figure. He wanted to take care of his business immediately, but he hadn't changed or washed since the beginning of his travels, and considering the purpose and hopeful outcome of this visit, felt he needed to clean himself up. And so he first went to the Residential Area and checked into a rent-a-room.

After cleaning, shaving, and changing, he had immediately headed to the administration room of Heavens Tower, where now he stood impatiently tapping his foot while Kupipi fetched the Sybil Guard, who had just returned with the Star Sibyl to Windurst earlier that morning, around the same time as his arrival. What should have been a quick trip up to the upper storey had turned into a nearly forty-five minute wait. He tried his best to conceal his impatience as Semih Lafihna finally came down the stairs and greeted him, with Kupipi following behind.

"Greetings, Ishmael1," Semih began in common, "It has been what… three years?"

"Semih Lafihna," Ishmael said bowing, his excitement and impatience readily apparent in his voice, "Yes, three long years. I was all too happy to receive your summons. Please bring Athaliah2 to me."

Semih's eyes lowered apologetically, "I'm sorry Ishmael. But she is no longer here."

Ishmael froze in surprise, his eyes widening, "But… your summons… you said you had finally found her?"

"Yes, we finally found her last week, and had immediately dispatched a letter to you. But it seems as of early this morning, she has left us."

Frustration tinged Ishmael's voice, "She _left_ you? Where did she go? How did this happen?"

"I was not informed of the details, but an investigation has been launched. No one knows where she is, and considering she eluded us for three years, we're not likely to find out anytime soon."

Anger blazing in his eyes, his voice began to rise and shake, startling Kupipi and the others present, "Who is responsible for this? I have been waiting three years to hear this news and you _lost_ her? You let her escape? Who let this happen? Who was in charge?"

Semih stood her ground, refusing to be intimidated. Bowing apologetically, she said, "I do apologize for this. But please remain calm-"

"Don't tell me to remain calm!" Ishmael shouted, his booming voice echoing eerily throughout the room. "Tell me what is going on, who let this happen?"

"We do not disclose information in regards to our own personnel. Being that this matter was in my jurisdiction, I take full responsibility for this."

"So be it," Ishmael growled as he reached under his coat and brandished his rapier.

Without missing a beat or losing the cool in her eyes, Semih raised her bow and drew an arrow, nocking it and pointing it right between Ishmael's eyes all in one swift motion, as Kupipi and Rakano-Marukano let out a frightened yelp and hid under their desk. A subtle shuffle heard around the room alerted Ishmael that Semih's was not the only arrow pointed at him.

"The blame of your understandable anger falls upon us," Semih said smoothly, "so we make allowances for it now3. But know that under any other circumstances, any who dare draw a weapon in the home of the Star Sibyl would already be drowning in their own blood."

Ishmael glanced around the room. His sharp eyesight counted at least three other arrows pointed at him, by those whose presence he had not even noticed until just now. Slowly he sheathed his rapier and glared at Semih, who lowered her bow and arrow, but did not put them away.

Forcing himself to calm down, Ishmael said in a voice shaking with anger, "What is the status of this… 'investigation'?"

"The head of the investigation has not yet reported in. But you will be informed immediately if anything is discovered"

Ishmael seethed in frustration, then spun on his heel and stalked out of the administration room and out of Heavens Tower. Semih glanced around and dismissed the guards in the shadows. Kupipi and Rakano-Marukano cautiously came up out of their hiding places.

"Who was that?" Rakano-Marukano asked.

Semih stared after Ishmael, making sure he leaves the building, "He came here three years ago. I think he visited Bastok and San d'Oria as well."

"What does he want?"

Semih's gaze fell to the ground, recalling the past.

"He's looking for his daughter."

1 Son of Abram and Haggar. No underlying significance to this choice; just wanted a mid-eastern sounding name, and picked one out of the Bible as usual.

2 The Ephraimite queen-by-marriage of Judah who tried to have everyone of the royal bloodline killed when her husband, the true ruler of Judah, was assassinated.

3 A reference to _Dragons of Summer Flame_ by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Jeuno**

"Ok Karana, listen to me. I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"We're almost to Jeuno. Promise me, solemnly promise me, that when we get there, you won't steal anything."

Karana turned back towards Matt and glared at him, "Matt! Do you think of me as a klepto or something? I only stole so I wouldn't starve or freeze to death!"

"I know and I can understand that, but I'm serious. Just promise me you won't steal a thing ok?"

"Alright! Alright! I promise! Sheesh." Karana said indignantly, turning back around.

"Good," Matt tried to pat Karana's head, but she pulled away. "If you need anything just let me know alright?"

"Fine," Karana said and crossed her arms, ignoring him. Matt just grinned and continued to push the chocobo forward past the gates surrounding Jeuno.

The past three days after leaving Ahopahgo Pass had gone by relatively quickly and without incident. They always started early, riding long hours and pushing themselves and the chocobo to the brink of exhaustion before setting up camp. In the evenings by the light of the campfires, Matt would keep Karana entranced with more stories of his adventures, and, after the kind of pleading and bugging that only a fifteen year old could muster, Matt had begun to teach Karana the art of marksmanship using his crossbow1, for which she exhibited some aptitude.

But the long rides during the daytime had proved an enormous disappointment. Karana, looking forward to seeing the wonders of Vana'diel that Matt had described, had been disappointed to find that much of the route from Windurst to Jeuno was rocky and barren.

"It's the favored terrain of the yagudos," Matt had explained to her as they were traversing the ravines of the Meriphataud Mountains during the second day. "In fact their stronghold isn't too far from here, to the southeast. But to the northeast is what they call the Sanctuary of Zi'Tah, and that is one of the most beautiful places you'll see in the world."

Karana sighed, knowing that she would not get to see this beautiful place on this particular journey. But the journey wasn't completely bereft of highlights. Karana had been fascinated by the towering Crag of Mea and the ruins found all over Sauromugue Chapmaign, but it was also in Meriphataud that day that Karana witnessed the biggest highlight of the journey. She had caught her breath, staring up into the sky, "Wh… what is that?"

Matt followed her gaze and replied, "That's called Drogaroga's Spine. The legend goes that Drogaroga was a huge dragon, and that thing was its actual spine."

Karana's eyes widened at the thought of any creature having grown so immense. She turned towards Matt, "Have you ever fought a dragon?"

Matt nodded, "But nothing like that. I doubt I'd be here if I had."

The next day, they had ridden through Sauromugue Champaign all day. Karana had caught sight of an airship flying into Jeuno from Windurst which had given her a short burst of excitement, but other than that, the journey was pretty boring, and they were both relieved to see the walls protecting Port Jeuno slowly rise over the horizon.

Matt rode into the special entrance leading to the chocobo stables and checked his chocobo in. He dismounted then helped Karana off, and she stretched her aching muscles and let out a deep yawn. Matt smiled at her apologetically, "I know you're tired but I just want to say hi to someone before we settle in." Karana nodded wordlessly, too tired to talk.

They exited the chocobo stables and made their way up into the city. Karana seemed unfazed by the sprawling city, which surprised Matt, who had expected her to be impressed. Perhaps she's just too tired to take everything in, he thought.

They came to the surface streets and walked east, approaching an exotic-looking elvaan clad in an elegant gold-embroidered dark blue cashmere manteel reminiscent of those worn by musicians from the Near East. She seemed to be dealing with a throng of customers, and Matt patiently waited on the fringes while she helped everyone. She then noticed Matt with surprise and waved him over.

"Matt! Welcome back, weren't you just here a few days ago?"

Matt gave a slight bow, "Hello Sagheera. Yeah I'm on my way back to Bastok now."

Sagheera nodded, "Well what can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing at the moment," Matt said as he motioned towards Karana "Sagheera, this is Karana. Karana this is Sagheera."

"Hello, Sagheera," said Karana. "Nice to meet you."

Sagheera gave her a curious look and said, "You too, Karana," then looked up at Matt questioningly.

Matt took this as confirmation of his suspicions, and gave her a subtle shake of his head letting her know it was neither the time nor the place. "Listen Sagheera, could you meet us at Neptune's Spire in about an hour?"

The curiosity grew on Sagheera's face as she said, "One hour."

Matt nodded, "I'll see you there."

Sagheera gave a slight bow as Matt and Karana continued on their way.

"She's pretty," Karana said.

"Yes she is. And very nice. She's our connection to the Near East."

"Oh," Karana said quietly. As they walked away, she turned back to get one more look at Sagheera, who was staring at her with a concerned look on her face.

****

As Jeuno had become the center of the three nations, Lower Jeuno, being the business district, had become the center of Jeuno, and therefore had unofficially become the social and commercial center of both Mindartia and Quon. Adventurers from all over Vana'diel gathered here daily, to organize raiding parties, sell and bid on equipment at the most well-stocked Auction House in both continents, and sometimes just to socialize and trade stories. The Archduke of Jeuno had the foresight to encourage open trade and commerce in the city, and as such even the itinerant goblins were welcome to trade and deal in the city, so long as peace and tolerance was maintained. As a result, Jeuno boasted the most thriving economy found in all of Vana'diel, but it came at a price. To regulate trade in the city and retain a higher standard of quality in goods, as well as to deter smugglers and others who might take advantage of its status, a hefty tax, higher than any other city, was levied for any transactions taking place within the city. Most traders considered this a small price to do business in such an environment, but there were nonetheless those who were just getting started and lacked the funds to pay that tax. These had no choice but to set up makeshift bazaars just outside the city but within the outer walls, where they hoped to attract the business of adventurers as they entered Jeuno from Rolanberry Fields. From the rising of the sun until long after its setting, Lower Jeuno was flush with activity.

The sun had set by the time they arrived at Neptune's Spire. The Market Bridge shops were starting to close, and the usual heavy Lower Jeuno crowds were beginning to thin out, for which Matt was thankful as he and Karana made a rather odd-looking pair.

The Neptune's Spire receptionist immediately recognized Matt and escorted him and Karana to the back area where Tenshodo business is conducted. He was informed that Aldo was out on business but was expected back any moment now, so they settled in and rested their feet as they waited. Karana had begun to doze off in the corner when Aldo and Sagheera walked in together.

"Matthias! It's been a long time!" Aldo said as he strode forward and embraced Matt.

"Hello Aldo. How are you?"

Aldo patted Matt's arm, "Busy as always. The Tenshodo business is really booming. And how about you? Finding new ways to save the world?"

Matt grinned, "Just surviving man. Though," Matt said with a glance at Karana, "things have gotten a bit strange lately."

"I'm sure." Aldo's eyes turned to Karana, who stood behind Matt, "And who's this lovely young lady?"

Matt stepped to the side and nudged Karana forward, "Karana, this is my good friend Aldo. Now _he_ is old enough to be a Crystal War vet."

Karana giggled and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you Aldo."

Aldo gave her a curious look, similar to the look Sagheera gave her earlier. "Honor is mine," he said, as he took Karana's hand and bowed to kiss it, causing her to blush embarrassedly.

"Karana… what a beautiful name," Aldo continued. "And a rather famous one, to some. Do you happen to know the legend behind your name?"

Karana glanced at Matt at the unexpected question, but Matt offered no response. "Um… yeah my mom used to tell me the story."

Aldo smiled and said, "Please tell us this story."

Karana once again looked to Matt questioningly, but he could only shrug. Karana looked back to Aldo and began, "Well, Karana was the name of a girl who was stranded on an island. Her whole tribe once lived on this island, but one day it was invaded by another tribe, and they were desperately outnumbered, requiring the whole tribe, including women and children, to support their warriors. But Karana's mother couldn't bear to let her daughter join the battle and hid her away. Her whole tribe was defeated, and their enemies left the island with their spoils and took the survivors as slaves, leaving Karana to fend for herself for years, until her tribe's allies came to explore the island and finally rescued her2."

Aldo gave a sidelong glance to Sagheera who nodded. Aldo nodded in return as he turned back to Karana, "That too is the story I have heard. You say your mother told you this story?"

Karana nodded nervously.

"And perchance, was she also the person who taught you the common language?"

Karana again nodded.

Aldo smiled, "She must have seen great strength in you to name you after such a legendary figure."

Karana shrugged, "I dunno. I think she just thought it was a pretty name."

"And it is. It sure is." Aldo glanced at Matt and Sagheera, giving them a familiar look, which Matt silently acknowledged. Turning back to Karana he said, "Well, you must be tired and hungry from the long journey." He turned to a hume standing in the corner, "Amalasanda, could you please take this young lady and get her some food?"

Amalasanda came forward and bowed to Aldo, "Will do, Aldo." She turned to Karana and bowed, "Karana if you will follow me."

Karana looked to Matt, who nodded. Karana nodded to Amalasanda and began to follow her.

Matt called out, "Oh and could you help her with a change of clothes? I'll cover the costs." Karana's face lit up at this suggestion, "Then settle her into a room, she's had a long day."

Amalasanda turned around and nodded, "No problem. Come, Karana." The two left the room.

Matt turned to Aldo, who had a pensive look on his face. "What is it?"

"I'm sure you recognized the Bastokan elements in her speech but there's something else there as well…" Aldo said, "I have not heard it in years." Aldo looked to Sagheera, "You'd recognize it better than I, yes?"

Sagheera nodded, "I have heard it often, and recently."

Aldo nodded and turned back to Matt, "Did you recognize the story she told us?"

"No, never heard it."

"It's an ancient legend. One of many that feeds into the animosity between two mighty nations to the east."

Matt nodded, "So I was right. She's from Aradijah?"

Aldo looked at Matt, "Yes but… that accent is not that of a citizen of the Empire of Aht Urhgan, which is the nation we dealt with during the Crystal War. Nor is the story of Karana a legend to those people."

Matt raised his eyebrow, "Then…?"

Sagheera finished Aldo's thoughts, "That story is a legend among their enemies, the Kingdom of Ephramad. And," she nodded her head in the direction that Karana had gone, "her accent is definitely that of those people."

Seeing that Matt didn't grasp the significance, Sagheera added, "Ephramadians were renown for their skills in piracy. The survivors who carry on their works in this age are called corsairs. Your friend must have been raised among them."

Matt's expression turned grave, "That explains a lot. In Windurst, she was apparently a skilled thief who eluded even the mithran trackers for three years. She had also mentioned that she had spent a lot of time on boats."

"But what that doesn't explain is what is she doing here?" Aldo said. "We haven't had any contact with Aht Urhgan since they refused to join the Crystal War, and I can't recall any official contact with the corsairs."

"Also doesn't explain why she has a Bastokan accent in some aspects of her speech," Matt added.

Aldo pondered a moment then continued, "She said her mother taught her common. The likeliest scenario then is that she got the Bastokan accent from her mother, and picked up the Ephramadian accent from having been around them."

"Or her father was Bastokan," Sagheera suggested, "and picked up some Bastokan mannerisms just from being around him, but picked up most of her common from her mother, who was Ephramadian."

Matt sighed, his brain completely fried from having tried to figure things out the past few days. "I don't know. Bottom line I guess is that she seems to have some parental connection to Bastok."

"I take it she hasn't been particularly helpful piecing this together?" Aldo asked.

Matt shook his head, "She says she doesn't remember much past the last three years that she had lived on the streets in Windurst."

Aldo nodded, "So what will you do my friend?"

Matt sighed and shrugged, "I guess we'll go ahead and push forward to Bastok. Good a place as any."

_You bring death upon us_, Leah had said.

1 _Staurobow: (Marksmanship) All Races, DMG: 36 Delay: 288 AGI +4, Enhances "Demon Killer" effect, Lv. 74 WAR/THF/DRK/RNG_.

2 This is, of course, an allusion to _Island of the Blue Dolphins_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Reunion**

After Sagheera excused herself to complete her evening business, Matt and Aldo continued to talk late into the night, catching up and discussing the recent incursion of the emptiness. It had been a while since they last spoke, and this was the first time since the defeat of Promathia. After some final thoughts about the portent of Karana's appearance in Mindartia, they decided to call it a night.

Amalasanda led Matt to the room she had checked in for Karana. "She really enjoyed the Far Eastern cuisine," she told Matt as they walked to the room, "She ate a lot, hope you don't mind."

Matt shook his head, "Just let me know what I owe you."

They reached the room, and Amalasanda slowly opened the door, taking care to stay quiet. Inside, Karana was curled up in bed in a deep slumber.

"Is there anything you wanted to say to her? Should we wake her?" Amalasanda asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to check on her. This is the first time she's had a comfortable rest in a long time." Possibly years, he thought to himself.

Amalasanda nodded, "We took the liberty of reserving the room next door for you."

"Thanks. I guess I'll retire for the night too." Amalasanda nodded and led him to his room. He lay in his bed and considered the circumstances as he had done each of these past few nights before falling asleep.

The next morning, Matt packed up and headed over to Karana's room and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" said a cautious voice.

"It's me, Matt."

"Matt! Come in!"

Matt turned the knob and pushed the door and walked inside. Karana was standing in front of a mirror, putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

Matt held out Karana's cloak, "Here, Amalasanda washed this for you last night."

She turned to Matt and accepted the cloak. Karana raised her arms, showing off a full martial arts outfit for beginner students, made of light brown fabric with dark orange borders, with a solid white belt1 tied in the traditional style around her waist.

"How do I look?"

Matt smiled and raised his thumb, "Very nice."

Karana grinned, "Thanks. Amalasanda picked it out for me yesterday. Can you imagine me as a martial arts fighter, Matt?" Karana began to flail her arms and jump and kick.

Matt chuckled, "Sure Karana."

Karana calmed down and asked, "Have you learned martial arts, Matt?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah but I didn't get that far."

Karana came up to Matt, and clasped her hands together, "Oh! Can you teach me?"

Matt tousled her hair and said, "Sure. I can get you started. I know some instructors in Bastok too, they can train you better than I can."

"That'd be so cool!"

Matt glanced around, "So what else did you do last evening?"

"Nothing much, just talked with Amalasanda and ate a lot. That was like the best meal I've ever had! That sushi stuff is _so_ yummy. I especially like the stuff with black sole2 and the one with the squid3."

Matt grinned, "Yeah Amalasanda told me you pretty much pigged out."

Karana scowled indignantly and said, "I didn't pig out!" as she gave Matt a playful punch. Matt blocked the punch and took a couple playful swipes at her, and they began to circle each other in a mock sparring match. It was then that Aldo walked into the room.

Aldo stood with his hands clasped behind him, watching the two of them with an amused expression, "Hmm, I see we have another hand-to-hand fighter in our ranks."

Matt and Karana stopped their roughhousing and turned to him. "Good morning Aldo," Matt said.

Aldo bowed and turned to Karana, "Always great to see someone embrace the Eastern arts, though I suggest you get a better martial arts instruction than this guy."

"I agree," Matt interjected with a chuckle.

"Matthias is strong, but he prefers to hide behind his swords."

"Swords?" Karana asked.

"Oh yes," Aldo turned towards Matt, "He usually carries that overgrown sickle around but he's actually quite the accomplished swordsman. In fact he has one of the finest collection of swords I've ever seen."

Karana turned to Matt and scowled, "Psh you've been holding out on me, Matt."

Matt chuckled, "We've been on the road for four days. Besides, you never mentioned any interest in swords. And Aldo, you'll recall this 'overgrown sickle' helped banish the emptiness."

Aldo smiled and nodded, "I'm aware Matthias." Matt shook his head, as Karana glanced between the two wondering what all this referred to.

"Well I just wanted to come and wish you two godspeed on your journey, and see if there's anything you needed before you left."

Karana looked at Matt as her eyes lit up. Matt rolled his eyes and said, "I suppose we could use some food for the road. If we-"

"-could get some sushi wrapped up," Aldo finished smoothly as he produced a pack that he was holding behind his back and presented it to Karana, who clapped and accepted it gratefully. Smiling, he said, "Amalasanda told me you really enjoyed these."

"Thank you Aldo!" Karana said, giving him a hug. As Aldo returned the hug, Matt caught a grave expression on his face as he held her. Karana released him and sat down on the floor, and began to sort through the contents of the pack. Aldo turned away from her and towards Matt, and as he extended his hand, the grave expression turned to his face.

Matt clasped his hand and shook it, "Take care brother."

Aldo returned the handshake, "You too." Glancing at Karana, he added, "Keep me posted," and walked out the door.

Matt nodded and turned to Karana, "Are you ready to go?"

Karana looked up as she closed the pack and began to stand up, "Yeah just about."

Matt nodded, "Alrighty let's get going."

****

After settling their bill at Neptune's Spire, Matt and Karana walked out into Lower Jeuno right in time for the busy hours. They pushed through the heavy crowds that had gathered around the Auction House, walking southwest towards the chocobo stables. It was then that Matt suddenly realized they were being followed.

Matt stopped in his tracks and turned around. He scanned the crowds, trying to glimpse his stalker, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Karana looked up at Matt in confusion, "What is it?"

After a pause, Matt replied, "No just… hey Karana," trying to keep his voice steady, "I completely forgot… let's go back and make a quick stop at the mog house, I gotta pick something up. I can show you my sword collection too, while we're there."

Karana's eyes lit up, having missed the concern in his voice. "Ok sure!"

They turned around and began walking towards to the Residential Area. Matt's eyes continued to scan the crowds, but he still could not quite isolate his follower. He began to weave through the crowds, subtly ducking and zigzagging his way towards the rent-a-rooms, hoping to lose whoever was following them.

Matt opened the door to his rent-a-room, and let Karana inside. With another quick glance up and down the street, Matt followed behind her, and locked the door securely behind him. Matt glanced around the room, trying to figure out what to do, when she heard Karana gasp.

"What is that?" Karana asked in awe, staring at Matt's moogle.

The moogle stared back at Karana mischievously and retorted, "Tch and who are _you_?"

Matt gave a relieved laugh and said "Relax Karana, that's my moogle. A house servant of sorts, if you will."

The moogle and Karana both gave Matt a strange look, to which he responded by rolling his eyes. He removed his scythe from his back and tossed it to the moogle, "Could you retrieve my swords? Karana wanted to see."

The moogle caught the scythe, which quickly disappeared in his hand, and said, "Sure kupo." With a wave of his hand, an array of swords appeared on the floor; a large bastard sword4 and a short broadsword5, both with a gleam reminiscent of cermet, two rapiers, one of polished steel6 and the other in gleaming blue7, his blue curved blade that he had worn earlier, and a large, curved two-handed sword of gleaming black8.

Karana's eyes widened in awe, "They're beautiful! Are these all yours?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah. See they all have their own uses. Like this one- "

_Click._

They all turned to the door, where the sound had come from. Further sounds warned them of a lockpicking attempt. Matt reached down and gripped the large black blade, and held it between him and the door. With his free hand he motioned a frightened Karana to back up and stand behind him and held her back protectively, as the moogle flew out of harm's way.

After a series of clicks, a louder click confirmed the successful lockpicking, and the door slowly opened, revealing a familiar figure.

"Leah," Matt said, his eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"

Leah nervously stepped forward, keeping her eyes on Matt. She looked disheveled and tired. "Matt. I'm sorry-"

A sickening crack interrupted her apology, and she crumpled face-first to the ground, blood flowing from a wound on the back of her head. Matt began to step forward to help her when a tall, tanned, unshaven figure in a grey coat stepped forward over her body, holding a curious six-barreled gun pointed directly at Matt in one hand, and a gleaming rapier in the other. As Matt was about to inquire about this stranger's identity, he suddenly felt pain pierce through his forearm. He looked behind him to see what it was, and was completely taken aback by what he saw.

It was Karana, clutching his arm in a deathlike grip so tight he felt blood trickling down his forearm, with a look of stark terror in her wide eyes as she stared at this newcomer.

"Matt… that's… he's…"

Matt looked up at the figure and then back down in Karana, "What is it?"

"He's… that's…"

Perplexed, Matt looked back up at the figure, "What is it? Who is this?"

Karana continued to murmur, "Please keep him away, Matt… please… don't let him take me…"

The figure studied Matt for a moment then his eyes widened. "Matt… you're Matthias…" he mused in a deep, gravelly voice. He lingered on the word a moment and looked down at Leah's body, "So she wasn't lying."

Matt's eyes narrowed as he studied the tall figure. The accent was an exaggerated version of the mysterious element in Karana's speech.

"I come here for her, and I find you as well… intriguing."

"And you are?" Matt said.

The figure stepped forward, his feet on either side of Leah's body and glared at Matt with a penetrating stare. "Call me Ishmael," he said with a mocking bow.

"Never heard of you."

Ishmael gave a sardonic smile, "Oh but I know all about you, Banisher of Emptiness."

Before Matt could respond, he felt Karana grip his arm even tighter, "Make him go away Matt… don't let him take me…"

Ishmael's eyes went to Karana, "Is that any way to talk to your father, Athaliah?"

Matt's eyes widened in alarm, "Father?" He turned to Karana, "Athaliah?"

Karana shook his arm and cried, "He's lying! He's a liar, Matt! My name's not Athaliah! And he's not my father! Don't let him near me please!"

Matt's mind raced, trying to figure out what to do.

Ishmael turned back to Matt and waved his gun menacingly, "Stand aside 'hero', this doesn't concern you."

Matt pushed a shaking Karana back further against the wall and stood in front of her, gripping his sword with both hands in a battle stance. "I'll decide what does or doesn't concern me," he said quietly.

Ishmael's face darkened angrily, with a hint of eagerness, as he took a step forward, "You dare stand between a man and his child?"

"I really haven't seen too many fathers needing gunpoint and hostages to get their children to come with them."

Ishmael's lips split in a toothy grin, "Then you haven't seen as much of the world as you'd like everyone to believe you have."

"You've got the wrong person, Ishmael. This is not Athaliah, her name is Karana."

"Karana…" Ishmael mused. His expression grew darker and angrier as he looked at her, "Your mother gave you that name didn't she. So that's why you're here…"

Matt tightened his grip on his sword, "None of that matters. Father or not, I swear by Altana if you so much as look at her the wrong way-"

Ishmael turned back to Matt, "You keep that in mind hero. I know all about you, all about your heroics. But you have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of."

"Don't particularly care either."

Ishmael finally blinked. Matt made his move.

He pointed one hand towards Ishmael and whispered a few words, as Ishmael steadied his arm and prepared to fire his gun. Matt finished his chant just before the trigger was pulled, and Ishmael stumbled a few steps back as a concussive force interrupted his functions. Matt then gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands and spun on his heel, bringing the blade in a huge arc9 over Karana's head and towards Ishmael, who regained his senses just as the blade came inches from him. He staggered backwards to dodge the swing, and the blade swung inches from his chest, missing his body but connecting with the gun, sending it flying out of his hand.

In one smooth motion, he reached into his coat with his free hand and produced a long-bladed dagger as Matt recovered from his swing. With a savage growl Ishmael pounced forward, swinging his rapier in an arc as he lunged forward with his dagger, trying to catch Matt under his arm. Matt ducked under the swinging rapier and twisted around to dodge the dagger, spinning on his heel again and bringing the blade in another wide arc, this time swinging downwards then up and back down over Ishmael's head. Crossing his dagger and rapier, he caught Matt's blade in a strong parry, and the two locked together in a struggle for power.

"Your reputation is well deserved, Matthias," Ishmael growled, with an odd, pleased grin on his face.

"As is your lack thereof," Matt said. As Ishmael sneered in response, Matt feinted backwards, causing Ishmael to lose his balance for a moment. Matt raised his foot and kicked Ishmael in the stomach, shoving him backwards towards the door, and took a savage horizontal swing of his sword. Stumbling backwards, Ishmael blocked the attack, barely holding on to his weapons as the force of the swing jarred them in his hands and sent him reeling backwards through the door, splintering it and spilling the battle outside.

A crowd outside scattered with gasps and cries of fear, making room for the combatants as Ishmael stumbled backwards into the streets of the Residential Area amidst debris from the shattered rent-a-room door. Ishmael quickly rose and raised his blades defensively as Matt charged towards him with a loud battle cry, raising his sword over his head and swinging down hard. Ishmael swung his rapier against Matt's blade, pushing it to the side, then twisted out of the way as it clanged against the cobblestone street. In the same motion he brought his dagger up under Matt's arm, pushing through the enchanted fabric and glancing across his ribcage. Matt winced in pain but twisted around just in time to avoid serious damage, spinning and swinging his sword at Ishmael in the same motion, almost slicing him in half and forcing him to back away. As he used the moment to back up and regroup, for a second, Matt thought he saw Ishmael grinning in satisfaction again.

The crowd had now grown and formed a wide semi-circle around them. Karana and Matt's moogle stood at the doorway, concern all over both their faces as they watched the battle. Ignoring the blood seeping from his wound soaking his cloak, Matt charged forward once again on the offensive, swinging his sword back and forth in skillful swings that Ishmael barely parried as Matt pushed him backwards, forcing the crowds to part ways to give them room. After a vicious swing which knocked Ishmael further backwards, Matt brought his sword back and over his head then swung down. Ishmael barely sidestepped the swing and planted his foot on the back of the blade then pushed it down on its side, twisting the sword in Matt's hand, causing him to stumble. As he pulled his sword back, Ishmael swung his rapier, the tip slashing across Matt's cheek, causing a jagged laceration stretching from his ear to his chin. Matt grunted in pain as he stepped back.

Ishmael, seeing the advantage for the first time in this fight, leapt forward, his sword and dagger slicing and thrusting, as Matt, now on the defensive, swung his sword back and forth, parrying and blocking every attack. He looked for an opening, and finally found it as he swung his sword to one side, spinning Ishmael to one side. Matt quickly reversed his stroke and swung his sword back the other way, cutting deep into Ishmael's arm. He cried out in pain as he staggered backwards, turning in the direction of Matt's swing, as the sleeve of his coat ripped open, and blood spurted around him and all over Matt from a huge wound. He dropped his dagger as he continued to spin, and reached into his coat and pulled out another gun. As Matt began to step forward for the kill, Ishmael completed his spin and pointed the gun at Matt and fired, the sound sending what was left of the crowd ducking and scattering fearfully. Caught by surprise, Matt didn't have time to try to deflect the bullet with his sword. The bullet struck Matt below the left shoulder, shattering bones and puncturing his lung. Matt screamed in agony as blood splattered from his wound and the force of the shot knocked him backwards against the wall.

At the horrific sight, Karana let out a frightened, heartbroken wail. At the sound of her voice, both Matt and Ishmael looked over at her. His breath coming raggedly, Matt was suddenly reminded of his predicament, and he gripped his sword tight and tried his best to stand up. Keeping his eye on Ishmael, he braced himself for the final shot that would end his life, or to make one last charge should Ishmael decide to move towards Karana. But Ishmael himself staggered backwards, his wounded arm pressed against his body as his other hand gripped it in pain, the brandishing of the gun and pulling of the trigger having sapped what strength was left in it. Right then they heard commotion to one side, as a contingent of Ducal Guards rushed towards the scene. Holding the gaping wound on his arm, Ishmael rose and began to run in the opposite direction towards the scattering crowds with that same satisfied grin on his face, while the Ducal Guard captain directed two of his men to follow him.

As Matt watched Ishmael disappear into the crowd, he sank down to the floor, leaving a trail of blood from the exit wound smeared against the wall behind him. As he felt himself losing consciousness, he dropped his sword to the ground and reached his shaking hand towards his left shoulder, trying to recall the words of a cure spell, just as some of the guards reached him and began to attend to him. Unable to focus, his hand fell limp and his eyes began to close. He clung to consciousness just long enough to see Karana weeping aloud and crying out his name as the captain of the guards held her steady, then finally sank into darkness.

1 _White belt: [Waist] All Races, STR +1, Lv.1 MNK_.

2 _Sole sushi: Sliced, raw sole served on a small portion of sweet vinegar rice—a popular dish in the eastern empire_. HP +20, Strength +5, Dexterity +6, Accuracy +15%, Ranged Accuracy +15%, Resist Sleep, lasts 30 minutes.

3 _Squid sushi: Sliced, raw squid served on a small portion of sweet vinegar rice—a popular dish in the eastern empire_. HP +30, Dexterity +6, Agility +5, Mind -1, Accuracy +15%, Ranged Accuracy +15%, Resist Sleep, lasts 30 minutes.

4 _Company Sword: (Sword) All Races, DMG: 46 Delay: 264, Lv. 70 WAR/PLD/DRK._

5 _Durandal: (Sword) All Races, DMG: 40 Delay: 240 VIT +7 Enmity +1, Lv. 71 PLD_.

6 _Tutelary: (Rare), (Sword) All Races, DMG: 35 Delay: 226 HP +30, Attack -10 DEF +14, Lv. 68 WAR/BLM/RDM/THF/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG/NIN/DRG (Dragoon)/COR_.

7 _Joyeuse: (Rare/Ex), (Sword) All Races, DMG: 35 Delay: 224, (Darkness Element Resistance) +14, Occasionally attacks twice, Lv. 70 WAR/RDM/PLD/BRD/DRG/COR/DNC_.

8 _Balin's Sword (Rare), (Great Sword) All Races, DMG: 84 Delay: 480 MP +13 STR +4 INT +2, Lv. 73 DRK_.

9 _Spinning Slash: Delivers a single hit attack. Damage varies with TP._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Recovery**

Matt awoke… at least he thought he did. Complete darkness engulfed him, leaving him clueless about his whereabouts. He was lying on what felt like a narrow mattress, his head propped up by pillows, a thin blanket covering his body. He planted his elbows on the mattress and began to prop himself up, when his left arm gave away and he collapsed back on the mattress. With a groan he laid back down, a sharp pain piercing his left shoulder area. He reached over and grabbed his shoulder, and felt blood-soaked bandages covering his otherwise bare chest. After taking a few more agonizing breaths, he lied back down and lost consciousness.

He awoke again some hours later. This time he had to shield his eyes from the seemingly blinding light that enveloped him. As his eyes grew accustomed to the light, he tried his best to study his surroundings, and saw a tall dark figure turn and walk towards him.

"Good morning, Matthias," said a deep, familiar voice. Matt sat up as best as he could, and turned towards the voice. His eyes began to focus and he saw a familiar dark elvaan standing over him.

"Monberaux," Matt said. "So I'm in the infirmary."

The elvaan nodded, "Wolfgang brought you in here yesterday."

"I've been out this whole time?"

"Since morning yesterday when you first got here. You really should rest," Monberaux said as Matt struggled to sit up. "Any sudden movements might aggravate your wounds."

After some pained effort, Matt sat up on his bed and looked around. He was in Monberaux's infirmary in Upper Jeuno, in the recovery room where patients are allowed to rest after operation. To the wall on his left, he saw his cloak hanging from a chair, his sword leaning against the corner, and his armor stacked neatly on the floor. Currently the beds were all empty except for the one Monberaux had been checking when Matt awoke, on which lay a familiar looking mithra.

Matt nodded towards her, "How's Leah?"

Monberaux followed his gaze, "Ah is that her name. She's fine, severe blunt trauma to the head. Cracked her skull. But we mended her nicely and she's recovering well. She's just resting right now." He chuckled, "We had quite the long day yesterday between the two of you."

Matt nodded wearily then stiffened, "Karana…"

Monberaux turned to Matt, "Hm?"

"Karana, the girl who was watching the fight. Where is she?"

Monberaux shook his head, "I don't know about any of that. I only found out about the fight when you got here yesterday. But," Monberaux glanced towards the hallway, where footsteps could be heard, "here's someone who might be able to tell you more."

Matt turned to the door just as Aldo walked in. He was dressed casually, and carried a pack at his side. "Hello Matthias," Aldo said. "Good to see you conscious."

"Aldo, where's Karana?"

Aldo's face darkened, "I'm sorry Matthias. But she's disappeared."

Matt groaned, closing his eyes and lied back down.

Aldo continued, "I got back early evening yesterday and heard about what had happened. I came here to check on you, and then Monberaux referred me to Wolfgang, who is in charge of the investigation. He had taken Karana to the palace in Ru'lude Gardens and questioned her about what happened, but she had said nothing."

Saw that coming, Matt thought.

"They weren't sure what to do with her, so I convinced them to release her into my custody. I took her to Neptune's Spire and gave her a room and let her rest. This morning I went by her room to check on her and she was gone."

"Gone…" Matt said softly.

Aldo sighed, "No one knows how or when. No one saw her leave."

"Yeah well she eluded the mithran trackers for three years."

Aldo sighed, "Guess if she's hiding we're not gonna find her."

Hiding, Matt thought. Then a sudden, alarming thought occurred to him. He bolted back up into a sitting position, ignoring the excruciating pain in his chest. "Ishmael," he whispered.

Monbreaux and Aldo glanced at each other and stared at Matt. "What did you say?" Aldo asked.

Matt stared at them blankly for a moment, then nodded at Leah. "Wake her up," he said as he turned towards them and started to try to rise.

"Matt that's a bad idea," Monbreaux began, "We should let her rest-"

"Wake her up!" Matt snarled, glaring at them.

Monbreaux stared at Matt in surprise, then walked over to Leah to try and gently wake her up, as Matt slowly put his feet on the floor and stood up. Wearing only a pair of hospital breeches, he began to shiver, but because of cold or trepidation, he couldn't tell. He began to walk towards Leah, who was groggily sitting up. She looked around and collected herself.

"Matthias…"

Matt stared at her intently, "It's time you told me what's going on."

Leah shook her head, "I don't know the details-"

"Then let's start with what you do know1," Matt said coldly. Leah closed her eyes and nodded subtly. "Like what you're doing here."

Leah looked up at him, "When both the Buburimu Peninsula border guard and the Mhaura ferry ticket agent reported that they had not seen you two days after you left, we presumed you went to Jeuno. I was sent to make sure you arrived."

Matt eased himself into a chair next to Leah's bed. Monbreaux and Aldo watched on as Matt continued.

"What about Ishmael?" Matt asked as Aldo gave him a strange look.

Leah's face darkened at the memory, "I'm not sure. He showed up at Windurst the same day that you left. I can only assume that he found out about my assignment and followed me. Yesterday, I followed you and Karana into the Residential Area, and all of a sudden I had that gun at my back."

Aldo asked, "Matt did you say 'Ishmael'?"

Ignoring him, Matt continued, "Is he really Karana's father?"

Leah nodded, "According to Semih Lafihna, yes. She told me he had visited Windurst three years ago-"

"Around the same time Karana's thievery began."

"Yes. He told Semih that her daughter had been kidnapped, and that he was given reason to believe she was brought across the sea. I think he also visited Bastok. He left a description and a long list of distinguishable features to identify her, and the Protectors told him he'd be contacted immediately if they find her. Three years passed, and they finally caught her. The Protectors confirmed who she is-"

"How?"

Leah shrugged, "I don't know. But they have their ways. A dispatch was sent across the sea to Ishmael, and Karana was taken to Semih Lafihna." A puzzled expression overcame Leah, "But after the meeting, Semih changed her plans. Semih found out the dispatch to Ishmael had already been sent, and made plans to get Karana out of the city. That's when you were contacted."

Matt mulled over this, "She changed her plans… Something during that meeting convinced her to keep them apart…"

Leah nodded.

Matt continued, "When Karana saw Ishmael, she was scared. Such terror as I've rarely seen. She said he was lying, that he wasn't her father, and kept begging me to not let him take her."

"Perhaps he was abusive," Leah suggested.

"He also called her 'Athaliah'."

Leah nodded nervously, "That's the name he used with us too. But she always called herself 'Karana'."

Matt frowned in thought, "So why me? Why couldn't you send one of your own to escort her to Bastok or wherever?"

Leah shook her head, "That's something you'd have to ask Semih. It was her decision."

"And why all the secrecy? Why not just tell me what's going on?"

"Again that's a question for Semih. I was just following orders."

After a moment of silence, Aldo said, "I've heard of a corsair called Ishmael. There was an Ishmael among the Ephramadians who vied for power and tried to gain control of the corsairs. They say he was desperately seeking something that will give him power to cement his legacy among them."

Matt pondered this a moment and said, "Karana… that little girl… a source of power?" The three fell silent, wrapping their minds around all these possibilities, as Monberaux watched on.

Matt shook his head, "Well first things first, I need to find her before Ishmael does."

"Where would you even start?" Aldo asked.

Matt walked over to his equipment and began to get dressed. His armor was cleaned and his cloak was washed, though the tears in the fabric from the battle were not repaired. As he dressed, he peered out a nearby window to check the position of the sun. "Well it's almost lunch time, so she must be getting hungry. I'll check with Wolfgang, to see if any thefts have been reported in the city since last night. Beyond that…" Matt shrugged.

"Matt this is really a bad idea," Monbreaux said. "You suffered a terrible injury, you nearly died. You really need to rest up and recover."

Matt continued to get dressed, sitting on a chair and latching on his breeches. "She was my responsibility."

After a moment, Aldo said, "She disappeared on my watch on my property. I'll help."

Matt nodded as he slung his sword over his back. He turned to Aldo and asked, "If Ishmael decided to head back east, how would he go about it?"

Aldo considered a moment then replied, "As a matter of fact, a ferry service that goes back and forth between Aht Urhgan and Mhaura just opened."

Turning to Leah Matt asked, "Your patrols in Buburimu and Mhaura still on the look out?"

Leah nodded as she laid back down in the bed.

"Alright let me know immediately if they spot Ishmael, especially if Karana's with him." Leah gave a weary nod as Matt turned to Monberaux, "Thank you for your help."

Monberaux nodded with a sigh, his disapproval clear on his face.

Heaving a deep sigh, Matt headed out the door with Aldo following shortly behind. As they exited the infirmary, Aldo said, "Oh, I almost forgot, here."

Matt stopped and turned to Aldo, who held out the pack he had been holding. Matt accepted it and looked inside. It was Ishmael's six-barreled gun which Matt had knocked out of his hand.

"I went by your mog house last night. It's called a hexagun, the traditional weapon of the corsairs. If he's really Karana's father then I guess that answers our questions about her parental heritage."

Matt closed the pack, "Aldo, there's something else. When I called her 'Karana', Ishmael said her mother must have named her that, and said something along the lines of 'so that's why you're here.' What could that have meant?"

Aldo considered this a few moments, "Her name is why she's here… her name is a message… to us?"

Matt's eyes narrowed as the significance occurred to him, "Her mother renamed her Karana and sent her here. It was a message, a plea for help. She, or someone, is stranded out there, needing a rescue?"  
Aldo mulled over this and added, "There is a part of the legend of Karana2 that she didn't know about, or at least didn't mention. After Karana was rescued, she took part in the war against Aht Urhgan. She eventually returned to the island of her birth and reclaimed it. That's why she's a hero among them."

"A plea for reinforcements… Sent here by a Bastokan woman in hopes that she'd one day return and reclaim… wherever it is she's from, or bring the woman home?"

Aldo shrugged, "Or it could all be a coincidence, and Ishmael is just looking too deep into it. The Ephramadians were known for their belief in fate and destiny."

Matt shook his head, "A year ago I may have laughed at that." With that he walked out into the streets of Upper Jeuno, and Aldo followed.

1 A reference to the movie _The World Is Not Enough_.

2 "The Legend of Karana" was one of the tongue-in-cheek candidates for the title of this story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Confession**

Evening was fast approaching, and Karana was nowhere to be found. While Aldo had returned to Neptune's Spire to talk to his colleagues, Matt had gone to Ru'lude Gardens, where Wolfgang informed him that no thefts were yet reported. He had then gone back to his rent-a-room, but his moogle informed him she had not been back since the battle.

And now he stood in the middle of Lower Jeuno during the busy hours, and he had run out of ideas. Frustration had begun to mount up inside him, when he felt subtle movement in one of the pockets of his cloak. His hand shot down and caught the wrist of a young mithra who gave a panicked yelp and struggled to escape. He applied slight pressure, letting her know to stand still, which she obeyed, staring up at him in fear. He then reached into the pocket she had tried to pick and checked on its contents. He felt a few gil, some shihei1, and-

Matt froze as he felt the last object. He pulled it out to confirm, and stared at it for long moments. An earlier conversation with Karana occurred to him, and finally he had an idea on where Karana might be, or at least where she might be later. Releasing the mithra, who immediately ran off, he headed towards Neptune's Spire to let Aldo know of his plans.

****

"Thank you for your patronage, Ms…" the ticket agent at the Jeuno-Bastok Air Transport Agency squinted as he stared at the airport pass, "Lanka2. Ms. Lanka. I apologize, I left my glasses at home today." He smiled as he held up the pass and a ticket.

The customer nodded as she accepted them. "Um… Will the flight be full tonight?"

The ticket agent shook his head, "You're the only passenger so far. Flights to Bastok usually thin out by midnight. By this time it's often empty. You'll have a nice, quiet flight."

"Alright. Thank you."

With a slight bow, she made her way through customs to the dock. She walked to the end of the walkway and stood in front of the airship entrance area. Taking a deep, nervous breath, she pulled her cloak tightly around her, trying to keep warm as she waited for the airship to arrive. She periodically glanced around the dock, hoping to have the flight to herself. About twenty minutes passed and she still had the dock all to herself, and she began to feel comfortable and hopeful that her trip would go unnoticed when a voice startled her and sent her jumping two feet into the air.

"Didn't you promise not to steal anything?"

She spun around, raising her hands in a defensive posture, then let out a sigh of relief when she recognized the speaker, who raised a hand to her, signaling her to calm down.

"Matt… geez you scared the hell out of me."

Matt shrugged, "You're not the only one who knows how to sneak around, Karana."

Karana lowered her hands, "What are you doing here? Aldo said you'd be bedridden for days!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint3," Matt said dryly as he unconsciously put his hand on his cloak over his bandaged wound. "Don't worry about me. He told me you left in the night. Why?"

Karana's face fell, "I thought… I couldn't do it."

"Do what?"

"Get you involved4. I thought all that was behind me, I don't know how he found me." Karana looked up at Matt, "You're like the first person since my mom who really cared for me and watched out for me, and because of me you almost…" Karana shook her head, shivering at the memory. "This is going to follow me for the rest of my life, no matter who's watching me."

"Was that guy really your father?"

Karana stared at the ground in silence.

Matt leaned in and said in a lethal whisper, "Karana listen to me. If you really thought I seriously believed that you didn't remember anything past the last three years you're crazy. I knew since our first conversation that you were in some kind of trouble, and that your parents were probably a part of it."

Tears began to well in Karana's eyes. Matt took a deep breath and softened his tone, "Do you know why Semih and Perih sent you away?" After a moment, Karana shook her head. Matt hesitated, then continued, "Well to be honest I'm not entirely sure either… I always figured there's a lot they didn't tell me. But the part they did tell me, which I think they were serious about, was to give you a fresh start in your life, which I'm sure includes getting you away from whatever trouble you're in."

Tears continued to stream unchecked down Karana's face. After a moment, Matt continued, "I'm saying they want to help you. And not just them, Aldo wants to help you. And I want to help you too. But I can't help you unless I know what's going on, what exactly you need help with. And I won't know that unless you talk to me, ok?"

Karana looked at Matt through teary eyes and asked fearfully, "Would I have to go back with him?"

Matt considered this a moment, not entirely sure of how laws regarding parental rights worked. "If he's really your father, then he's entitled to certain rights. But if he ever hurt you or…" Matt repressed an angry shudder at the thought, "abused you in any way, I'm pretty sure those rights are gone."

Matt studied Karana intently, watching for any reactions. "Until I know what's going on, I can only promise one thing. He, or anyone else, will have to go through me if they want to so much as lay a hand on you." Matt paused then added with a chuckle, "Considering how things went the other day, I guess that may not mean much, but I promise I'll do my best."

Karana managed a tearful smile and nodded. Matt glanced around the dock. Seeing that they were still alone, he asked, "Is Ishmael your father?"

After a moment's hesitation, Karana nodded.

Great, Matt thought to himself. "Did you come here from the east to get away from him?"

Tears began streaming down her face again as she nodded, "My mom sent me here."

"Why? Why are you running from him? What did he do? Did he ever hurt you?"

Karana shook her head.

Matt persisted, "Well it must be something. He must have done something for your mom to send you away."

"I don't know."

"Karana-" Matt began.

"I really don't know Matt! We've been running my whole life. All I can remember is that when I was about seven, we landed in some city and my mom took me and ran away. We've been moving from one place to another hiding from him, but I never was told why. I just know my mom was really scared of him and said he's a bad person. "

Karana took a deep breath and wiped her hand across her face, "He's done things… terrible things as he followed us, but my mom always kept me safe. Then three years ago my mom said we can't keep running, and snuck me onto a ship that was carrying cargo over here. I begged her to come with me but she said she had to stay behind…" Karana buried her face in her hands and wept, "to make sure he doesn't follow…" Her voice faltered and the rest of her words were lost in tears.

Matt took in her words, her sudden display of emotion catching him off guard. Matt knew what torture it must be for her to relive her past but he had to know more. "Why did he call you 'Athaliah'?"

Karana sniffed and answered, "That's what he named me."

"And your mom renamed you?"

Karana shook her head, "No, she always called me that in secret and said that was my real name."

Matt was left speechless, unsure of what to do. As he sought words to comfort her or find out more, he heard the distant roar of engines, signaling the arrival of the airship. Soon the noises were deafening and any possibility of continuing the conversation ended as the airship landed in the water and entered the dock. It slowly came to a halt in the dock, lining up with the entrance area. The engines slowed and came to a stop, and Matt gently pulled Karana to the side, making room for two passengers exiting the airship and subtly hiding her behind the folds of his cloak.

Karana took deep breaths, trying to calm down gazing fearfully at Matt, wondering what he would do, as he glanced around, considering his options. Turning to Karana he said, "Well, the fare is paid for, and we were headed to Bastok anyways. Wanna take your first ride on an airship?"

Karana looked up at him, and managed a sad smile, and Matt could see that even as she was crying, an excited, mischievous light shone in her eyes as she nodded.

Mustering the most encouraging smile he could, he patted her arm and nodded towards the airship. "C'mon. Let's go."

After a moment's hesitation, she turned towards the airship and stepped inside as Matt followed behind. As they reached the main passenger hold, Matt stopped her and said, "Oh, Karana…" She stopped and turned to face him. He held out his hand and said, "The pass."

Karana reached into her cloak and pulled out the airship pass and put it in Matt's hand. He looked at the pass and caught his breath in surprise. "You got lucky," he said.

"Hm?" Karana said.

"Lanka is an old friend of mine," Matt said with a chuckle. "You do kind of look like her5."

1 _Shihei: A ninjutsu tool, used in casting "Utsusemi."_

2 Lanka is one of my oldest in-game friends who I've known since my first year in the game, possibly even first few months.

3 A reference to the movie _Batman Begins_.

4 A reference to the video game _Final Fantasy VII_.

5 A bit of an inside joke; Lanka and Karana (and hundreds of others) have the exact same character model.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Semih Lafihna slowly opened the door to the Vestal Chamber, being careful to tread lightly and not make a sound. The Star Sibyl stood at the other side of the room, gazing at the stars of her Planetarium with an expression of wonder and concern.

Semih had seen this look on the Star Sibyl's face before... weeks before the incursion of the emptiness.

She walked forward and stood about ten feet from the Star Sibyl. Not wanting to disturb the Star Sibyl's reading of the stars, she stood silently and waited for some acknowledgment of her presence. She shifted silently as minutes passed and none came.

"Your Holiness..."

The Star Sibyl continued to silently gaze at the stars. Semih continued, "Leah has finally checked in. The Chamberlain, Athaliah, and Ishmael are all now missing."

Semih fell silent a few moments and awaited a response. When none came, she continued, "Ishmael and the Chamberlain have met. There was a confrontation. The Chamberlain was nearly killed but has recovered. Athaliah disappeared after the fight. Once the Chamberlain was released from the infirmary he went looking for her. Nothing has been heard from any of them since."

The Star Sibyl continued to gaze at the stars, betraying no sign that she was even aware of Semih's presence. Not wanting to leave without acknowledgment of her report, Semih stood and followed the Star Sibyl's gaze and studied the stars, though she could not read them. She began to muster the courage to speak again when the Star Sibyl finally spoke.

"Can you see it?"

Semih turned to the Star Sibyl, then once again followed her gaze to the stars. "See what, Holiness?" she asked.

The Star Sibyl's head turned slightly as if trying to look at the stars from a different angle, "The stars… they are meeting again." She then turned to Semih, who turned towards her to meet her gaze. "The moon hides her face in sorrow for what is to come, while Gordius alone burns in the heavens. While the Ephramadian Ursurper comes to us from the Near East, seeking his long lost daughter. And Matthias stands at the edge of a widening chasm, holding the hand of a little girl who is on the verge of falling in and pulling him with her."

Semih remained silent as the Star Sibyl turned back to the stars and continued, "He will once again rise, and he will once again fight. And he will once again not know why."

Semih hesitated for a moment and said, "Shantotto is speaking of launching an expedition to Aradijah. Great interest in that continent has arisen ever since they opened the ferry route in Mhaura."

The Star Sibyl's eyes cleared, and to Semih's mind it seemed she had returned to Vana'diel. She pondered this for a moment then nodded. "Shantotto is to receive all the support she needs. And tell Leah to move forward to Bastok as planned."

"Understood," Semih said and began to walk towards the door.

"And Semih…"

She turned back towards the Star Sibyl, "Yes?"

The Star Sibyl gave her Planetarium one last look and said, "When they return, have them brought straight to my chambers this time."

The mithra's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Leah and Shantotto?"

The Star Sibyl shook her head, "Matthias and Karana."

Semih was taken aback, "Are you expecting them?"

The Star Sibyl nodded gravely. The mithra stared at her in confusion, "But... we just sent them to Bastok... you are expecting them this soon? "

The Star Sibyl slowly nodded her head and said, "It was written in the stars. They will return soon. And this time, I will be ready for them."

****

On the airship to Bastok, an entranced Karana looked over the railing of the airship, watching the beautiful landscape of the Konschtat Highlands pass by below them. She had just awoken from a deep, exhausted slumber, which Matt had stayed awake and guarded all night, and was now exhilarated about her first journey sailing through the sky.

She had listened attentively as Matt explained to her the genesis of airships and their role in the Crystal War, and had watched in wonder as Matt gave her a quick tour and shared with her his admittedly limited understanding on the inner workings of the vessel. And now she stood, leaning far over the rails to watch the passing landscape, secured to the airship by a spell of binding cast upon her by Matt.

The excitement of the airship ride and the comfort of Matt watching over her again seemed to have done wonders for her mood, and he was happy to see her jovial again. But for him, his trepidation had only grown. He had stared at the stars all night and considered that Semih Lafihna was a veteran of the Crystal War and had seen horrors he could never even begin to fathom. What could it be about this little girl that could incite in the mithra such drastic and emergent action?

As they drew close to Port Bastok, Matt could only watch her with a growing sense of apprehension, and wonder what calamity he might be bringing upon his beloved hometown.


End file.
